Crossing Through Space: Flyer's Book
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: The time has finally arrived for the Sonic and Knights gang to start the search for the Angel Diamonds! Only, they have no clue where to look. Not to mention that a certain Egghead is looking for the Diamonds as well. And can we forget China the Cat? Who will find the Diamonds first? And will Knights, Flyer, and Knekelda ever get home? Only time will tell, but until then... Sequel.
1. Prolog

***Music plays in background: 'Whatcha Gonna Do With Your Second Chance'***

**Hey guys and gals, I've had this song in my head (the one above) for **_**ages**_**, so I'm playing it as I write this! I also find that this song fits with Knights a bit, considering just **_**who**_** she is… (Hint HINT!)**

**So, this is the prolog of the second **_**Crossing Through Space**_** book, which is pretty much the last chapter of **_**Knights' Book**_**. So you can skip this one if you want. Nothing really new to say, just welcome and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Summery: Read the last book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, or Mobius. I only own Knights, Flyer, Knekelda, the **_**Twister**_**, and Psymoria. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Prolog: The Search Begins

All things considered, it wasn't _that_ bad. Really, it wasn't. At least Knights thought so. Knekelda, on the other hand, didn't.

"That's all? _That's ALL_? Did you really just say that getting the Angel Diamonds, returning home before Prof. Psycho takes over even more, and _living_ through the experience of Angel Control is 'all we need to do'? _Seriously_?" Knekelda ranted, thrusting herself to her feet. It had been two days since the Psymorians arrived on Angel Island, and they were rested and ready to go (much to the Mobians' surprise, though Flyer explained they could recover quickly because their planet was at war and they had to learn how to fight without much rest).

"Well yeah, because it _is_ all we need to do," Knights told her friend, annoyance starting to grow inside her gut. Knowing full well that things could turn ugly fast, Flyer quickly stepped in.

"Look, we're all a bit upset considering everything that happened these last four days. What, getting sent here by Angel Control, getting attacked, and Knights' kidnapping. So its understandable that we're not on the same wavelength," Flyer soothed, hoping she wasn't making things worse. Knekelda grunted, looking down at the shorter Psymorian before turning back to Knights.

"I don't know how you managed to raise a _quiet_ spoken kitling with your personality, but I have to agree with her. Unfortunately, finding the Angel Diamonds on a planet were Angel Energy doesn't exist is harder said then done. There are no transmitters that locate Angel Energy, so how do we find them?" the pale red echidna asked, looking around. The two teams (Knights, Flyer, Knekelda, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge) had met up at Tails' workshop (where Knights' crew had spent the night) to discuss how to find the Angel Diamonds before Eggman did.

Knights ignored the jab and nodded to Flyer and Tails. "Flyer and Tails spent the night working on the blueprints of a few items that can help us locate the Diamonds. They even started working out the supplies they'll need for the ship," she explained.

"Right, so- wait a second. What ship?" Knekelda waved her arms in a 'stop everything' manner. Knights smirked, "Why, the ship we'll be using to travel Mobius in of course. I could probably run the whole planet in a day or two, but even with my ability to sense the Diamonds' Energies, I'll have trouble. It'll be a lot faster if we had transport and a way of finding the Angel Diamonds at once." the purple hedgehog explained.

"That makes sense," Shadow spoke up, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. "But how do you expect to know where these Diamonds are and how to get to them? You're not from Mobius, so the three of you traveling on your own isn't an option."

Knights shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there I suppose. Unless one of you guys want to tag along. We could use a guide," she said, looking around at the group of Mobians.

"Hmm, going treasure hunting for rare and beautiful gems?" Rouge murmured to herself, eyes practically stars as she thought of the gems. "You can count me in! After all, you'll need a _good _treasure hunter." she added, smirking at Knuckles.

"WHAT? Please Rouge! You're just going to take the Angel Diamonds once they've all been collected," Knuckles accused, trying to bit back his temper.

"What do you mean red? I'm simply offering my skills as a treasure hunter to these poor lost souls," Rouge said a little to innocently.

"Uh-huh," Knekelda crossed her arms. "I've seen your type before, bat. I don't care for thieves." she gave Knights a hard look, and the hedgehog stared at her friend in surprise. "You're kidding! Have you _still_ not gotten over that? I already told you! I _wasn't_ going to even _touch_ the Mistress Diamond!" she protested.

"Guys!" Flyer interrupted, hoping to avoid that argument (again). "Can we please stay focused?" she rubbed her head gently, feeling the beginnings of another Knights-Knekelda fighting induced headache coming on.

"Sorry kid. Head bothering 'ya again?" Knights asked, frowning slightly.

_Only when you and Knekelda fight, _Flyer thought irritably, which was an unnatural emotion for the young fox. But with everything that had happened, it wasn't that unusual for even the most calm and collected individuals can break.

And Flyer felt she was dangerously close to her own breaking point.

* * *

It was decided, three days later, that the whole group would go. Knights didn't mind, "the more the merrier" was all she said on the matter with a careless wave of her hand. Knekelda wasn't as happy with the outcome, but knew better then to argue since it would only delay the inevitable and they couldn't waste any time that they should be looking for the Angel Diamonds arguing. Flyer wasn't really sure about the whole turn of events, she had a feeling that things could (and probably would) go downhill very fast with this mixed bunch.

The three interplanetary beings weren't the only ones with varying thoughts on the decision, oh no. Rouge was obvious, it was a treasure hunt for seven rare gems (_what more can a girl want? _Rouge wondered). Shadow was going because… they didn't really know, he was just going. Knuckles had only agreed because Rouge taunted him into it. Tails because he was curious about the Diamonds (and was helping make the transport (both he and Flyer refused to tell the others what it was)). Sonic? He was going just for the adventure.

* * *

"Hey Tails!" said fox looked up as Flyer flew over to him, multiple blueprints in her arms. "Which do you think would be best for the _Sky Fox_?" the female fox asked as she landed next to the male.

Tails took the blueprints from Flyer and looked over each one intently before settling on the last one the orange fox handed him.

"This one would be, it'll take everyone farther and won't have any trouble housing us all," he replied. Flyer grinned, "Good, 'cause that was my thought too!" her grin grew wider when Tails laughed at this.

"How long do you think this will take to build?" she asked, spreading the print on the table Tails had been leaning over when she arrived.

"At least a month if we work nonstop, less if we can get all the supplies quickly," he replied. Flyer smirked, "I don't think that will be a problem. We have three high-speed hedgehogs on our side." Tails gave her a sly grin in response.

"Yes, I suppose we do."

* * *

**Well'up. End of the prolog. Same as chapter Nineteen in **_**Knights' Book**_**, nothing new, sorry for wasting yer time, but I'm nice, so don't worry. I'va put up the next chapter right after this one so y'all can read it.**

**Well, that's about it y'all.**

**So, it next time my furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


	2. Where to Start?

**Hey there everyone, JAF here! As I said in the last chapter, I'm posting Chapter One up right now, and here it is! The first chapter of the **_**Crossing Through Space: Knights' Book**_** sequel: **_**Crossing Through Space: Flyer's Book**_**!**

**So, lets get on with it shall we?**

**Summery: Knights has found her friends, Flyer and Knekelda, and has made new ones (maybe) in Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow. Now she, along with her friends, must find the lost Angel Diamonds. She has one of the Diamonds, but where are the last six? Now, traveling in the **_**Sky Fox**_**, created by both Tails and Flyer, the two differing planetary beings (Mobian and Psymorian) must team up and search for the Diamonds before Eggman does. But where to begin?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does. I merely own my OCs and plot. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Chapter One: Where to Start?

Two months.

It had been just two months since Knights, Flyer and Knekelda had crash-landed on Mobius. Two months since the EggmanLand and Angel Island incidents.

Two months, and the tree Psymorians were _still_ in Tails' workshop. Of course, that was because Flyer was helping Tails build a flying vessel called the _Sky Fox_ so that the mismatched gang of companions could travel Mobius to find the Angel Diamonds before Eggman.

And now, two months and three days after the incidents, the _Sky Fox_ was _finally_ done and ready to be revealed.

* * *

"Two months!"

Flyer sighed as she heard Knekelda's voice outside Tails' Workshop. _Here we go again, _she thought, knowing very well what was coming. The same thing that had been happening for the last two weeks.

"It'll take as long as it takes Knekelda, you know this!" Knights' voice snapped back. Flyer winced, recognizing the sound of growing impatience in Knights' voice.

"I'd better go stop them," Flyer sighed, setting down her screwdriver. Turning away from the small device she was working on, Flyer headed out of the workroom and outside the Workshop.

Once outside, it was easy to locate her two friends since Knekelda was yelling at Knights. Again.

Knights rubbed her eyes tiredly, trying to rub away the headache that she could feel coming on.

_I get that Knekelda needs to vent, but why must she always seek me out to do it?_ the hedge-wolf wondered, trying to block out Knekelda's ranting.

"You'd think that two genius' would work faster," the red and black echidna muttered. Knights kept her eyes shut tight, the first warning of her impending temper.

Behind the two, Flyer watched silently. Her own headache gave her sympathy to her adoptive sister, and warned her of getting to close to the yelling.

_Great, stuck between helping and saving myself. And now I'm going to go throw myself into harm's way. Story of my life,_ Flyer thought with a sigh, then thought of something. _Funny, I just remembered once hearing Knights say the very same- no, the _exact _same thing during that mission back on Psymoria._

At the thought of the mission that nearly killed Knights (and herself (and Knekelda)), Flyer winced, hand reaching for one of her tails for comfort, a habit she'd had since she'd been small. Shaking herself free of the cobwebs of thought that clouded her mind, Flyer looked back up at the arguing duo, and voted to stay out of the fight.

Why? Because Knights was drumming her fingers against her leg, eyes still closed. And that meant she was about to let go of her temper.

_Poor Knekelda,_ Flyer thought, feeling bad to the soon-to-be victim of Knights' wrath.

Yes, poor Knekelda.

* * *

"That is IT! I've had had ENOUGH!"

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all stopped at Knights' enraged voice as it rose into the air. The three Mobians all looked at each other, wondering what was going on, just up the cliff.

They got their answer soon enough, in the form of Flyer, flying _away_ from the Workshop as fast as her twin tails would allow.

"Hey Flyer!" Tails called up, his own tails spinning so he could fly up to the other kitsune. Neither Sonic nor Knuckles could hear the conversation taking place above their heads, but they could tell it wasn't good by the looks on their fox friends faces.

"Wonder what's going on," Knuckles wondered aloud, shading his eyes with a hand to see the agitated flying foxes better.

"Who knows? But it sounds like Knights has had enough of something," Sonic replied, copying his echidna friend.

"LOOK OUT!"

* * *

Knekelda sat gloomily on the steps of Tails' Workshop, nursing her sore… well, everything really. From the tips of her black tipped quills to the bottoms of her brown shoed feet, Knekelda felt as if she'd just been beaten up by a purple hedgehog-wolf. Funny, because that's just what happened.

"Personally, I think you deserved more then what you got," Knights grumbled, gently flexing her wrist, making sure it wasn't injured from Sonic's grab.

Yes folks, Sonic had to save Knekelda from Knights once again. Sad, isn't it?

"Okay, let me get this straight," Knuckles said from his spot next to Knekelda on the steps. "Knights attacked Knekelda because she was annoying her?"

"Well, not exactly. More like because she'd been annoying her for the last two weeks?" Flyer phrased the explanation as a question, not completely sure of the real reason herself.

"More like nonstop complaining," Knights muttered, flapping her hand and wincing when a small shock of pain came. "Dang Sonic, did 'ya have to grab my wrist so hard?" she complained to the blue hedgehog beside her.

"Wouldn't have had to if you'd just let go of Knekelda's arm when I told you to," Sonic told her. Knights' only response was a dark mutter under her breath that no one could hear.

* * *

Three hours later Shadow and Rouge arrived for the great unveiling of the mysterious ship called the _Sky Fox_ that Tails and Flyer had been working on for two months.

Originally the _Sky Fox_ had only suppose to take a single month at most to complete, but due to certain events that we don't have time to name, it took a little longer.

So the two interplanetary-types were eager to see the results of the two-month long labor of their fox-friends. (Except for Shadow who didn't seem to _have _emotions).

"Ready?" Flyer asked, her ears twitching madly with excitement.

"I'd say no, but you'd show it to us anyway," Knekelda muttered, still sore from Knights' beat-down.

"Good!" Flyer grinned, not seeming to have heard the grumpy echidna, and whipped around, practically skipping towards Tails (who was currently trying to untangle himself from the giant sheet covering the huge, though mysterious, _Sky Fox). _"They're ready!"

"So I heard. Can someone _please_ get this sheet off me?" Tails called from underneath the white cloth. The older ones all rolled their eyes (minus Shadow who just kept glaring at them all) and watched as Flyer got herself entangled as well as she tried to help her friend.

"I got them," Knights sighed before dashing forward. In a blur of movement, the white sheet fell away from the _Sky Fox_ and fell to the ground, releasing Tails and Flyer, but…

"Great Chaos! Who turned out the lights?" it trapped Knights underneath.

No one answered, as they were all too busy gawking at the revealed _Sky Fox_. The ship was easily as big as the Workshop (I should mention that they all are at the bottom of the cliff, so the ship is sitting in the ocean), and shaped to look like a classic pirate ship for some odd reason.

The group stared, open-mouthed, at the _Sky Fox_, when Knuckles asked the question:

"This thing is suppose to fly?"

There was no answer for the question either as Flyer and Tails were busy trying to find Knights in the giant sheet that used to hide the _Sky Fox._

"Almost! There! You're free!" Tails said, falling backwards as Knights leaped free of the sheet's folds and in front of the still-staring others.

"Thank Chaos! And you two of course," Knights said, nodding to the two foxes. She glared at the others. "Some help you guys were, I could have suffocated! And- what are you all staring at?" she asked, realizing none of them were paying the least bit attention to her.

None replied, though Shadow took the moment for payback for physically moving his head back at the amusement park and grabbed Knights' muzzle before turning her head around so she could see the ship. The female hedgehog-wolf's mouth made an 'O' shape as she tilted her head back slightly to look the whole thing over.

"Oh, so that's what you were looking at," she said, half to herself.

"Yeah, so I repeat Knuckles' question: this thing is suppose to _fly_?" Knekelda asked, raising an eyebrow at the two kitsune. They both nodded eagerly. "How?"

"I'd say by those wing-like mechanisms trailing the sides of the ship," Knights said dryly, glancing at the others as if she couldn't believe they didn't know that. Sure enough, when the already stunned group looked back at the _Sky Fox_, there were three large wing-like machines on each side of the ship, looking much like the wings on a bird, feathers and all.

An embarrassed silence followed as the others all avoided looking at the looks the only three who had noticed stared at them balefully, as if they wanted to smack some sense into them.

"Well," Sonic said, forcing a grin on his face and clasping his hands together. "Why don't you show us around huh? Then we can start our search!"

"Yeah, but where? Where do we start?" Knekelda asked.

"I think the better question might be where _to_ start," Knights said, her eyes suddenly darkening. "We're on a whole other planet if you recall. We don't know where everything is."

Shadow narrowed his eyes at Knights' statement. He knew very well Knights was lying, how, he wasn't sure, but a part of him whispered in his ear that the purple hedgehog knew more about Mobius then she let on.

Which was why he would have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

**Dun-dun-da!**

**Hmm, so the **_**Sky Fox **_**is revealed… but what happens next? Knights has a point, where should they start? They don't know anything about Mobius… or do they?**

**Shadow seems to believe that Knights knows more about Mobius then she lets on… could she?**

**And what happened to make the **_**Sky Fox**_** late in being made? Will we ever know?**

**Well, I will, but you won't! For now at least. I'll put that up eventually, but I want to finish the series first (and I have no clue how to start it or how it will go to be truthful).**

**So! What will happen next in… Chapter Two: "I Hate Water."**

**Till we meet again my furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


	3. I Hate Water

**Urgh. You guys don't know how hard it is to have my genius. Really. I come up with a whole plotline for this **_**Crossing Through Space**_** book, and then I can't figure out how to make it work in multiple chapters! Or make sense to anyone else!**

***Groans* My computer must hate me, or my brain. Well, complainin' aside, I just wanted to tell you guys that every review you send me makes me want to keep fighin'!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarrior: Yeah, well, we'll all see that Knekelda may not be the only one with a temper... *hint hint* Thanks for the review!**

**Werewolf lover99: Thanks! Oh, and I only ever saw the lion's profile... honestly I still can't make heads or tails of the profile. I can barely find his gender, much less anything else. I'm sorry, but I may only have him appear in about five chapters or so. But I do thank you for letting me use your OCs, I've been hitting my head against the wall for ways to have other characters show up and help/not help find the Diamonds. Hmm, you know, I think I just got an idea... Thanks again!**

**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter! *pauses* Uh, here's the summery first! *sweats drops***

**Summery: The **_**Sky Fox **_**has been finished, and it seems that Knights and the others had a adventure trying to put it together, but what is unknown. Now, three days after sailing off, the odd group of Mobians and Psymorians are crossing the ocean to find the six remaining Angel Diamonds. Will they find them? First things first though… why is Knights even more afraid of water than Sonic? Oh, and where to start searching?**

**Okay… **_**now**_** without further ado! Chapter Two: "I Hate Water."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, only my OCs and plot, the **_**Sky Fox **_**(as far as I know at least), the Angel Diamonds, and the planet of Psymoria. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

Chapter Two: "I Hate Water."

The sea was calm. The wind sailed the ship known as the _Sky Fox_ through the waves like a bird on the wind, graceful and free. The sun was barely rising, the dawn light casting beautiful dancing lights off the waves. Other then the natural sounds of the ocean, nothing stirred the air-

"AHHHH!"

Never mind; it would seem that Knights' scream of absolute terror drowned out all other sounds.

"What's wrong? Where's the fire?" Sonic asked, suddenly appearing on the deck with the others, having been dragged into wakefulness by Knights' scream. The group all stopped, confused. Knights wasn't on the deck, so who screamed?

They got their answer as a purple blur of movement suddenly slammed into Knekelda, nearly knocking the female echidna to the ground.

"By the Angel! What the hell?" Knekelda swore, jumping around as if to throw something off her head… what?

"Hold still! Knights! Get off Knekelda's head!" Flyer shouted, swiftly flying over to the two.

Indeed, Knights was clinging to her fellow Psymorian's head, her darker purple-tipped quills shivering with fear and golden eyes wide with terror. Water fell to the ground as Knekelda attempted to remove Knights from her head, and Flyer struggling to help.

"Why is Knights soaking wet?" Rouge asked, wondering if she was dreaming the bizarre scene. It was true though, not just the bizarre scene of Knights clinging to Knekelda's head and Flyer trying to remove her, but that Knights herself was soaked with saltwater.

"She got too close to the ship's brow and a wave crashed over her, knocking her into the sea," Flyer explained, finally managing to remove the now hyperventilating Knights from her perch atop Knekelda's head.

"How does that have anything to do with her clinging to Knekelda's head?" Knuckles asked.

"'Cause Knights hates water," Flyer said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"With a passion," Knights muttered, having regained her wits after her moment of panic. The young hedgehog-wolf sat up, leaning against the wooden pole that led up to the crow's-nest, her breathing slowly returning to normal. She shook her head, throwing water droplets around her and messing her bangs so that, for once, both her eyes could be seen fully.

The piercing golden wolf-eyes Knights had stared balefully out at the splashing sea, as if she could dry the ocean up with her glare.

The sea paid her stare no heed, and continued to splash and swish, cheerfully and calmly.

"So she gloms Knekelda's head?" Tails asked, confused. Sure, Sonic hated water, and would actively avoid anything to do with the liquid, but he never ran as fast as possible (which is pretty fast) to the closest dry spot on the chance that he got soaked.

"Well… yes," Flyer's tails flicked uncomfortably behind her, and she glanced at Knights from the corner of her silver eyes, hoping the purple hedgehog would explain for herself. But the hedgehog-wolf was busy mumbling to herself about water being bad for her health and heading below deck to dry off. With a sigh, Flyer resigned herself to explaining as much as she could (and would) about Knights' fear.

"You see, Knights used to _like_ water. She's a great swimmer, and could probably hold her breath far longer then most. However, she suffered a serious trauma when she was nine, involving a near drowning and the death of a close friend," Flyer explained vaguely, reluctant to talk about Knights without her present.

"Some trauma to change someone so much," Sonic said quietly, remembering all too well his own lost friend. "Though understandable."

* * *

Half an hour later, Knights still refused to leave her designated room, claiming that she had seasickness.

Though they all knew that wasn't true, and that the female hedgehog just didn't want to be above deck, where she could get wet.

"So you think that one of the Diamonds landed in this ocean?" Knekelda asked the two kitsune as they maneuvered the ship sharply to the right. Somewhere below the group could hear Knights hit a wall and curse loudly about never going anywhere near a boat again as well as a loud "I hate water".

"Yep!" Flyer said cheerfully, leaving Tails to control the ship as she turned to speak with the others. "According to the information the Angel Energy Tracker gave us, one of the Diamonds should be right about…"

Tails suddenly pulled a lever, bringing the _Sky Fox_ to a complete stop. "Here," Flyer finished, picking herself up from where she had fallen in the ship's sudden halt.

"Geez Tails, a bit of a warning next time?" Knuckles grumbled, untangling himself from Sonic and Shadow. The three male Mobians had all fallen in the same general area, and had ended up collapsing on each other.

"Sorry Knuckles," Tails apologized, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Anyway, we should be parked right above the Diamond… ah, there it is!" the yellow fox moved to look at the large ultrasonic map that had been created via hologram at the back of the cabin. A little diamond-shaped mark was pulsing softly below a ship-shaped mark that was the _Sky Fox_.

"Okay, so we know where it is. How do we get to it?" Knekelda asked. Tails opened his mouth to reply, but Flyer burst in, her arms full of scuba equipment. "Never mind." Knekelda grinned, looking over the helmet of one of the suits.

"Just three?" Knuckles asked.

"Well we can't have everyone diving into the ocean to get the Diamond," Tails shrugged. Knekelda snorted. "Not everyone _would _be going, Tails. Knights might be a bit absentminded and a complete idiot in my book, but she knows her way around a mech, land-based or otherwise."

Now Flyer shrugged, "Its doesn't really matter Knekelda. Knights can't look after the _Sky Fox _on her own," she told the pale red echidna.

"So whose going on this treasure hunt?" Rouge asked innocently, batting her eyes at the two foxes.

They both looked at each other, and the group had the impression that they were having trouble coming to that conclusion.

"I think I should go, they'll need someone who knows how to work the Tracker," Tails began, but Flyer cut him off.

"I can use the Tracker, and I know Angel Energy better then you do. I should go," she argued.

The older Mobians and Psymorian looked back and forth between the two foxes, half amused, half exasperated. They watched the two for a good ten minutes before a new voice broke into the two kitsunes fighting.

"For the love of Chaos, why don't you _both _go if it bothers you that much?" Knights demanded, suddenly appearing next to Shadow, who didn't show any surprise other than a twitch of an ear.

"Wha?" both fox asked, blinking in surprise at the purple hedgehog. Knights rubbed her head tiredly, making Shadow mentally blink with surprise.

_Could it be that she is truly ill? _he wondered. Then he wondered why he cared before quickly shoving the thought aside.

"Look, its simple. Both of you think you should go right? 'Cuase you can offer somethin' right?" they both nodded quickly. Knights looked at them both soberly for a second before gesturing to the scuba gear in front of her. "So both of 'ya go. Its not rocket science. I can look after the _Sky Fox _for a couple of hours at most."

The hedge-wolf padded up to the two fox, pausing by Sonic. "I think its about time these kids show their stuff. We can send Shadow with them to make sure nothing happens to them." Knights offered.

"_What?_" Shadow growled. "I don't remember offering to escort two underage-" he began, but Knights cut him off.

"And if he doesn't, I can always tell y'all about how I met him back in EggmanLand…" she continued, grinning, well, _wolfishly_ at Shadow. A pause as the two hedgehogs stared each other down. Then…

"Fine. Give me a damn suit."

* * *

**Hehehe… who would have thought of that huh? Knights blackmails Shadow into being Tails and Flyer's protector as they go diving for a Diamond!**

**I have to say, writing Knights' threat was a lot of fun! I imagined different ways of this chapter going, but when I came across this version… oh man! I couldn't resist!**

**Sorry Shadow fans, but I have say that there will be some terrible things to poor Shadow, curtsy of one Knights the Hedgehog. It'll be fun for me though!**

**But what is this? Shadow is **_**concerned**_** about Knights!? WHERE'S THE WORMHOLE!? Did we all get sent to another dimension?**

**Hehehe… or am I, JAF, simply messing with everyone's minds? … Okay, honestly, I surprised myself with that bit about Shadow caring about Knights. I'd been playing with the idea for a while, and considered putting it in later, or working in an angle with Sonic… but I scraped that idea after that little bit of a heart with Shadow. Or I could have a love triangle… that could be fun…**

**Anyhow, next time we meet will be in… Chapter Three: Diamond Diving.**

**So, until next time my furry friends of the world!- JAF logging out!**


	4. Diamond Diving

**Howdy y'all! JAF is back with another chapter of the next part of the **_**Crossing Through Space**_** series! Chapter Three: **_**Diamond Diving!**_

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: No love triangle hmm? Okay. *shrugs* It was a random idea anyway, just wondering if anyone would leave a comment to help me through that dark spot. Well, I believe I now face my impending doom since anyone hoping for a love triangle will now come and kill me... Think I should run? Thanks for the reviews!**

**Werewolf99: Okay. First, my apologizes. It has come to my attention that I haven't been getting your screen-name right for a while now. Second, the prospect of having a godly lion, Knights, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Knekelda, Flyer, Tails, and Rouge running around with Eggman thrown in... I _love_ it! Sign me up! *pauses* Err, sorry. Pulled an' all-nighter again, just only for 24 hours this time! Is that any better then 48...? I answer my own question: _flippin' YES_! *deep breath* okay, I'm good. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Summery: Knights and her friends have begun their journey in the **_**Sky Fox**_**, a wonderful ship that is taking Knights, Flyer, Knekelda, Knuckles, Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow around Mobius to retrieve the six missing Angel Diamonds before Eggman does. Our heroes have found the location of the first- in the middle of the ocean! Now Tails, Flyer, and Shadow (who was blackmailed by Knights into going) set off into the blue ocean to retrieve the Diamond. But is it all smooth sailing? And could Shadow be feeling something towards a certain purple hedgehog?**

**Will the questions asked be answered in **_**Diamond Diving!**_**? Or will we be left hanging? Speaking of which… we haven't seen Eggman or China since Angel Island…**

**Disclaimer: People, I will be honest. If I owned Sonic the Hedgehog or anyone else other then my OC characters, plot, storyline, Angel Diamonds, planet Psymoria, and others that would take a page to list, would I still be writing this disclaimer? Answer: No. So, I do not own Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Eggman, or Chaos. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Diamond Diving

_How the hell was I dragged into this? _Shadow thought darkly, glaring at the grinning Knights as she waved with the others to Tails, Flyer and Shadow himself. _Oh, that's right. That blasted hedge-wolf blackmailed me._

The thought sent a rush of shame through the dark hedgehog for some reason. The emotion was quickly replaced by anger, as Knights smirked at him and winked.

_If only I hadn't been so stupid back at that Park! Then that damn hedgehog-girl wouldn't have been able to get to me… _Shadow was momentarily brought out of his dark thoughts (again) as Knights leaned over and whispered something in Sonic's ear.

The blue hedgehog's eyes widened and he snapped his emerald gaze towards the golden eyed beau-

What. The. _Hell_.

* * *

Sonic glanced at Shadow, and blinked with surprise. The red eyed hedgehog was glaring at him, and though that wasn't unusual, it was the emotions that swam in his eyes.

_What's eating him? _Sonic wondered, then shrugged. _Probably just ticked that Knights blackmailed him into going._

_Speaking of whom, _Sonic glanced at Knights as she handed Tails and Flyer two trackers. _What did she mean earlier when she said that Tails and Flyer reminded her of two certain nine-year-old hedgehogs? I could say it was nothing if it wasn't for the fact that she only said that to me._

"Going down!" Sonic snapped back to the real world as Tails, Flyer and Shadow turned and jumped into the blue water below.

* * *

Meanwhile…

China watched as Eggman paced furiously back and forth, muttering to himself and tugging his moustache.

"At this rate they will get the Diamond before we have a chance to recover it!" Eggman said fiercely.

China didn't respond, just glanced out to circular window that showed the watery depths of the ocean outside.

Eggman had created a device to locate the Energy that the Angel Diamonds emit, and discovering that one was deep within the ocean, he immediately began with creating an underwater mobile base to recover it. It was to bad that he hadn't expected Sonic to go after the one beneath the waves so quickly.

"That girl must have put him up to it! Sonic would never have come here so quickly otherwise!" Eggman growled as he turned and began pacing the other way.

"'Ya don't know that Boss," China said. "Those foxes are smart, and these past two months haven't been exactly a picnic if you recall. They probably built Energy Trackers like you did."

Eggman scowled at her, but didn't stop pacing. He was to busy wondering why he hadn't thought of that.

* * *

Back With Shadow…

He blamed the two fox kits. It was their fault that the giant mechanical squid was trying to kill them.

Cursing under his breath, Shadow ducked under the arm that was currently trying to kill him.

The squid resembled its organic counterpart, the cone-shaped body and triangular fins were dark blue, as were the ten arms. The two longer arms had retractable spears on the insides of the 'hands' and along the slender arms. The eyes on either side of its head were black with glowing red centers. The squid's beak was a rich cream color, and snapped open and shut angrily.

Why was the squid angry? Well, it was an accident, really it was! Flyer had found the Angel Diamond (the yellow one) and removed it from its swallow grave underneath the sand and stone. Unfortunately, by pulling out the Diamond out, a stone broke away and landed on the squid that just happened to be laying beneath them and activated it.

On the other side of the giant squid was Tails and Flyer, using their exposed twin tails as propellers to move through the water much easier then Shadow himself could. They sped around the squid's head, trying to distract it from Shadow, who was much slower in the water.

The squid shrieked, swinging its larger two arms up, trying to grab them. The eight smaller arms reached out towards Shadow, who swore loudly, conjuring three Chaos Spears and knocking back three of the arms. Again the squid shrieked, the sound metallic and scratchy. Ignoring Tails and Flyer, the squid turned on Shadow, lashing out with all ten of its arms.

_Shit._ Shadow thought, turning and diving to the right.

He didn't make it.

The left long arm wrapped around his middle, squeezing. The tank on Shadow's back pressed against him uncomfortably, threatening to break. He struggled, kicking out against the metal tentacle, tying to pry himself free.

_BOOM!_

Needless to say, Shadow wasn't expecting the explosion.

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Random explosion!**

**Where did it come from? What will happen to Shadow? What happened to Tails and Flyer? What about China and Eggman? And everyone back on the **_**Sky Fox**_**?**

**Will we find out in… Chapter Four: Fox Down!**

**Until then my furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


	5. Fox Down!

**Howdy y'all! JAF is back with the next chapter of **_**Crossing Through Space: Flyer's Book!**_

**Who's excited? Huh? Huh? Well, I'ma glad to hear it (not that I can… never mind.) But, anyhow, I have something to say. So, here it goes.**

**I have a problem. I mentioned a possible love triangle two chapters ago, and I have decided against that. But now, I have the problem of not knowing if I should pick Sonic, or if I should pick Shadow. And this problem is affectin' my writing. I write a few chapters ahead of the posted chapter, and now I can't continue without pulling this piece together. I'm banging my head against the wall! So, I have come to the decision of asking you guys, the readers, what you think.**

**Sadly, this means that I won't be able to post for a while until this problem is solved. So I'm going to put up a poll for a while to find out who will be the victim of Cupid, or Eros, as the Greek say.**

**Please guys. I really need help with this. The poll thing gives me a headache, so I'm goin' to have to ask that you put your answer in the reviews. This will last until next Thursday, August 28th. Thank you and sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Well, now that that's out of the way.**

**Summery: The **_**Sky Fox**_** completed, the Mobians (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow) and the Psymorians (Knights, Flyer and Knekelda) head off to find the Angel Diamonds before Eggman. And what-do-you-know? They find one! Under the water in the ocean. Uh-oh. Who's going to get the Diamond? Shadow, Tails and Flyer of course! Blackmail and logic-that's-not-rocket-science on Knights' part sends the three into the watery depths… only to be attacked by a giant mechanical squid! Will they escape? What happened to everyone else? And where on Mobius did that explosion come from?**

**Will we find out in this next chapter? Or will I keep yapping? Answer… read on! Hahaha!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Haha *nervous laugh* yea... So, anyhow. Yes, Shadow, you must always be expecting something! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Werewolflover99: Nice theory, makes me feel guilty it ain't true. Thanks for reviewing!**

**FlameUser64: You know, I never really thought of that. I guess I just assumed that they were normal shoes or something. *smacks self* How dumb am I? Anyhow, thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Fox Down!

Knights leaned against the back wall, watching the small blips on the hologram that was Shadow, Tails and Flyer dive deeper into the ocean below.

How long would it take them to get to the Diamond? She wondered, her golden eyes drooping with sudden exhaustion. Would they be back before it grew dark and they couldn't see under the surface…?

_Snap out of it!_ Knights jerked awake, realizing that she had fallen asleep. _Keep it together hedgehog!_

She sighed, getting to her feet. If she stayed on the ground, she might nod off again. Glancing at the hologram, Knights felt her eyebrows raise. Apparently she'd been out a while, since the blips were now much closer to the Diamond then before.

Knights shook her head, feeling dizziness start to overcome her. She couldn't lose it now, not when the others were expecting her to take care of the _Sky Fox_ in Tails and Flyer's stead.

_But why am I so… angry? _the thought shocked her. Was she angry? Yes, now that she thought about it… she _was_ angry. But why? There was no reason for her to be upset. Everything was going just fine, if you didn't count that minor set back last month. And it wasn't like that had anything to do with _her,_ per se, but mostly with Flyer and Tails…

Knights shook her head again as a wave of anger suddenly lashed through her. Pain rocketed through her system, and she could _feel_ the Angel Diamond humming with its own anger as _something_ tried to work itself free…

_No! _Knights suddenly realized what it was. _That's impossible! I only feel this way when-_ cold horror gripped Knights' heart. How could one be _here_, of all places? No, it couldn't be…

As fast as she dared, Knights dashed over to the radar that was tuned to the Angel Diamond's Energy. The radar wasn't restricted to just Angel Energy, but it could be used to locate other sources and even objects. Flipping a few switches, Knights watched as a keyboard appeared in touch-screen form in front of her and she typed something in.

The radar hummed for a moment, then said, in a clear voice, _search done_. Turning on the spot, Knights watched as the hologram shifted, only slightly, now including a new marker, this one having the very distinctive shape of…

* * *

A Chaos Emerald.

Robotnik grinned, white teeth flashing. What a wonderful turn of events. Even if Shadow and the two foxes had the Diamond, they obviously didn't know about the Chaos Emerald. The hedgehog would have made sure that the two vulpine went for that as well, or he might have separated from them to obtain it himself.

"So there's a Chaos Emerald down here as well," China murmured, her green eyes scanning the screen showing the area in which the Emerald was. "That explains why the Squid-bot, or whatever the hell it is, is still active. That thing is over three years old, it wasn't designed to stay active that long without Chaos Energy."

"Exactly, China. But when Chaos Control scattered the Emeralds last time, this one re-activated the _Squidinator_. Now its happily attempting to kill Shadow," Robotnik said fondly, smiling to himself. China's eyebrows rose. "You called it the _Squidinator_? Seriously Boss?"

Robotnik scowled at her. "Yes, I did. In fact, I made a pair of them. The Squidinator I and the Squidinator II. They were wonderfully, wonderful killing machines, created to survive depths of three fathoms!" he said proudly.

China's eyebrows rose even higher as she tilted her head in curiosity. "So… eighteen feet?" she asked.

"What?"

"Eighteen feet. That's three fathoms right?"

Robotnik stared at her, not sure if he was more surprised that she knew that, or that he forgot.

"Err, no, China. You misheard me. I meant that they could survive depths of over… a hundred!" Robotnik said, clearing his throat nervously. The black cat just stared at him, her sharp green eyes completely blank. For a full minute, the cat stared at her boss, making him feel uncomfortable.

_Damn cat, _he thought, as she turned away to look at the screen again. _With her unnatural powers._

"So how do we get the Emerald?" China asked.

Now Robotnik grinned, "So glad you asked that, China."

"Umm, Boss? I don' like how you're lookin' at me…"

* * *

_I hate that man._

China glared behind her at the slowly disappearing sub-base that Eggman was residing in. She herself, on the other hand, was using a small submarine to retrieve the Chaos Emerald.

Oh, and she had to be on the lookout for the other Squidinator.

What a day.

* * *

_BOOM!_

Tails barely had time to swim away before Flyer's bomb went off at the top of the squid's head.

The robotic squid shrieked, releasing Shadow. Turning around, the squid's red eyes glared balefully at Flyer, who hovered just above its head.

_Get out of there. Get out of there,_ Tails thought as he rushed down towards Shadow. He grabbed the black hedgehog's arm and pulled, his twin tails spinning as he swam up towards the surface.

"_Screee!_" the squid screeched again. Tails risked turning to look as another bomb went off. And gasped as shrapnel slashed through his suit, cutting into his fur. Beside him, Shadow hissed, or maybe (also more likely), that was just the now-destroyed gas tank on his back.

* * *

The bomb had been easy to make, with her ability to build in a limited amount of time. And she always carried spare parts with her in her tool belt, plus a verity of tools.

After the explosion though, with the squid glaring at her while Tails pulled Shadow away from it and towards the surface, that was when everything Knights ever taught her kicked in. Well, everything to do with combat that is, Flyer highly doubted the killer mech would care if she could bake a cake wither her eyes closed.

She shot forward, her twin tails propellers as she maneuvered through the squid's tentacles. Flyer barely registered the mech's screech as she flipped around, her twin tails slamming into the squid's head, right where the bomb had gone off. Twisting around, Flyer spun, faster, faster, until the water around her became a mini whirlpool. Her tails lashed out, slicing through the metal armor that was the squid's body. The mech screeched again, and Flyer shot upwards, dropping another bomb as she went.

_BOOM!_

Shrapnel flew through the water as the bomb blew the squid up. The lower half of its mechanical body falling to the seafloor.

* * *

China sighed as the Chaos Emerald was sealed away into the clear, crystal box. It was the red one, the crystal turning the glowing gem a brilliant ruby color.

China felt a thrill run through her as she looked at the jewel. It was a thrill that only a Chaos Emerald could bring.

She shook her head. That was the problem with being a… well, she didn't like to think about it. But the problem was that Chaos Emeralds affected her almost as much it did Sonic.

Sighing, China turned the submarine around and headed back towards Robotnik's underwater mobile base. Her eyes focused ahead, China didn't notice the Chaos Emerald pulse furiously, as if enraged by something, as she passed underneath the _Sky Fox_, fathoms above.

* * *

Knights bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her heads flew to her head, pressing against a headache that began to pulse furiously. She screwed up her eyes, barely registering the moving object that was passing underneath the _Sky Fox_.

She grabbed her ears, squeezing the soft fur-covered skin hard enough to bring water to her eyes. The pain, from her ears, head, _everywhere_, pounded through her body.

Pure rage, fiercer then even the anger that came from Knekelda accusing her of not caring about Flyer, screamed in her head. And the voice. That horrible, horrible voice. It shouted at her, demanding to be let out…

Then it began to fade. The rage faded, slowly, as the object moved away.

Knights slid to the floor, releasing her ears. A deep sigh escaped her, and she turned her eyes to the hologram.

And blinked.

Why was Flyer falling behind Tails and Shadow?

* * *

Flyer really wished that she hadn't attacked that squid mech. Why? Because her side felt as if it was on fire, the suit was filling with water, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to make it to the surface before it filled completely.

_Oh, Chaos, _Flyer thought, spinning her tails faster. _How am I going to get out of this one?_

Her answer came soon enough.

* * *

"Stop!"

Knuckles looked up as something purple sped by him, followed closely by Rouge's shocked voice.

"What the-?" he muttered, watching as the purple blur was followed closely by a blue one. Thinking that Sonic was about to stop Knights from doing something, the male echidna was shocked to see that Sonic did _not_ stop Knights, but, rather, _joined_ her in jumping ship.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Knekelda screeched, rushing towards the ship's brow. And jumped in after them.

* * *

Shadow was sure that he was seeing things.

How else could he explain Sonic, Knights, and Knekelda swimming towards him and Tails?

Knights swam right past him, her speed surprising him. She was nearly a blur of movement, just as on land.

While she went down deeper though, Knekelda grabbed Shadow's arm, yanking him upwards. Shadow held his breath, trying to hold in whatever air he could since the air tank on his back was destroyed.

Beside him, Tails was being all-but dragged by Sonic. That in itself wasn't surprising, but the fact that Sonic knew how to _swim_ was.

The four made their way back to the _Sky Fox_. There was no sign of Knights and Flyer.

* * *

Something was dragging her up.

Flyer fought to open her eyes, but she could feel the water pressing around her, and she kept them closed. She tried to breathe, but all she inhaled was water. Now her eyes snapped open, cold fear gripping her. Her lungs protested, screaming at her for air.

Then she was yanked upwards, and everything went black.

* * *

**Done! Finally, but man. I didn't expect this chapter to be so long. Eight pages. Wow. I think that's my longest yet!**

**Anyway, how was that? Who expected a Chaos Emerald to be sitting right under our heroes noses without them knowing? Will Flyer, Tails, and Shadow be okay? Why did Knekelda call Sonic and Knights idiots? **_**Was**_** it Sonic and Knights she was yelling at? Is something wrong with Knights? What made her so angry? Why did the Chaos Emerald act angry? And why is China so affected by the Chaos Emerald?**

**Will we get answers in… Chapter Five: Heading North.**

**Until we meet again my furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


	6. Heading North

**Hey-o! What's up my fine friends? The next chapter is now UP! After long last!**

**Okay, no one voted... *bangs head against table*. Well, I started writing this chapter after I asked for votes. I planned on changing the.. well, ya'll see when you read it. But that was if the person wasn't favored... Well, I guess this one's goin' to be the victim... hmm, I think I can make this work...**

**FlameUser64: I don't know... *thumps own head* man, I'm stupid. Well, I'll be sure to keep that in mind for the rest of the story! Thanks again for pointing that out! And thanks for reviewing!**

**Werewolf99: Umm, was I gettin' yer name wrong again? Be honest, please. Anyhow, nice predictions. But I'm sorry to say that its going to be around three-to-five chapters till any of your peoples show up. Sorry, but I gotta make sure everything plays out. Hmm. Question: does the lion, Marcus, like islands? Thanks for the reviews!**

**Summery: While retrieving the second Angel Diamond, Shadow, Tails, and Flyer accidentally awakened one of Eggman's old robots! With some nifty handiwork, Flyer managed to free Shadow, and then attacked the robot herself! After blowing the squid-bot up, some shrapnel hit Tails, destroyed Shadow's gas tank, and, apparently, injured Flyer. To everyone's shock, Knights and Sonic dived in after them, followed closely by Knekelda. But now, Flyer has fainted, and Eggman has a Chaos Emerald! What else could go wrong?**

**Hmm, I have a feeling things are about to get interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Heading North

China watched as Eggman danced in place. It was rather disturbing actually, but also pretty amusing. The round man was swinging his bulk around, bouncing up and down, and thrusting his arms outward and inward. It was all she could do not to burst out laughing, but that would give away the fact that she was spying on him.

"A Chaos Emerald! And right under Sonic's nose! And _hers_!" he cackled, then broke off to cough.

_Hers? Her who?_ China wondered. _Could he mean-_

"Oh, I wonder how it felt! After so long, what had it been like to feel the power of Chaos flowing through her veins again? I wonder," his voice lowered from a cheerful note to a thoughtful one. "Did it show? Did anyone notice?"

Now China was really confused. Who was Eggman talking about? Why did whatever-it-was he was talking about matter to him? She had a suspicion on who it was, but she had to be sure. Something about the way Eggman was talking, it made China nervous, and sparked a memory in her mind. Back when she was first recruited by Eggman, she had raided his older files, the ones that circled around when Eggman was first fighting Sonic.

It had been very strange. According to the files, there had been _another_ player in the grand game of fighting Doctor Robotnik. This one wasn't as well known as Sonic, in fact, it seemed that Robotnik was the only one to know about this other player. Until the day that other player suddenly appeared on scene, during a battle that had been fought on an island known as East Eastern Island.

_But it never mentioned a name, gender, or _what_ exactly the other player had been… or did it? _China frowned. It _had_ been awhile since she read those files. What would she uncover if she went back through them?

* * *

Knekelda blew out a breath. Ever since she, Knights, and Sonic had jumped into the ocean to save Flyer, Tails, and Shadow, she'd been wondering just _how_ the two hedgehogs had known that the three were in trouble.

_Perhaps its just a family thing, _she thought, striding down the hall towards Knights' room. The purple hedgehog had passed out from stress and some form of trauma that seemed to have obtained just before jumping ship. _But I never feel such a thing with my family, and their blood-related… perhaps its different with younger siblings that were abused._

Knekelda mulled this over. Seeing as she had no younger sibling, abused or otherwise, she really couldn't say. Perhaps it had more to do with the Angel Diamonds, both of which now residing within Knights' body. Flyer had been holding the light yellow Angel Diamond at the time, and Knights, with the light blue Angel Diamond already inside her, had probably sensed the danger Flyer was in through the Diamonds.

She opened the door, and blinked with surprise.

"Uh, hi… Sonic," Knekelda said, feeling suddenly awkward. Why was Sonic in Knights' room? It was true, though. Sonic was sitting in a chair beside Knights' bed, while the sick female sat up in her blue (the cabins were the color of the respective occupants' favorite) bed.

"Hello Knekelda," Sonic said, smiling at her. "I was just thanking Knights for her help earlier. She sensed the danger he and the others were in with the Diamond."

Well, that answered that question. "Right, uh, I was coming in to check on Knights," she said, glancing at said hedgehog, who seemed strangely amused by the conversation. What, could she sense Knekelda's embarrassment at walking in on them talking? …They _were_ only talking right?

"Well, I have to go see Tails anyway. Knuckles' probably sick of watchin' him. See 'ya," Sonic said, stretching as he got up before leaving the two Psymorians.

There was a moment of silence after he left.

"I know you're dying to ask, so get it over with," Knights said, still looking amused.

"What really happened before I got here?" Knekelda asked instantly, not fully convinced they were only talking.

"Just as Sonic said: he was thanking me for helping save Tails. Well, _technically_, the Angel Diamonds saved Tails," Knights amended.

"Knights, if you're starting to have feeling for a _Mobian_-" Knekelda began.

"You say it like its taboo," Knights said without a bit of shame. And she still sounded amused, like the conversation was some kind of game.

"_Knights_!"

"_Knekelda_!"

"If you're falling in love with Sonic, _a Mobian_, then-" Knekelda started fiercely.

"Then _what_? You'll throw me overboard? And I'm not!" Knights said, no longer sounding amused, but annoyed. "Don't worry about me fallin' for anyone, I know better then that."

"Oh really?" Knekelda eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Yes, really," Knights rolled her eyes. "So you gonna do a check-up or what? And," now she hesitated, going from annoyed to nervous just as fast she could run. "How's Flyer doing?"

Every ounce of annoyance and suspicion faded from Knekelda's mind at Knights' voice. It sounded young, nervous, concerned, frightened, weak even, and nothing like how the purple comet normally did. For the first time, Knekelda was really struck that Knights was merely fifteen years old. Though that, in Psymorian years, was a respectable age in itself, nearly an adult (which was seventeen, Knekelda's age), it was a confusing age, more so when you were counted on by hundreds on a planet at war. Since Knights first arrived in the Mythic Forest, she had become a beacon of hope.

The purple hedgehog-wolf had dived head-first into the fight against Professor Sycowitz, and, somehow, still managed to find time to take care of Flyer. She always put down whatever it was she was doing to help the Cause. Whether it was working in the Shops, out doing reconnaissance, Raiding, anything. And she always did it with a smile, that stupid, infectious smile.

No one knew where Knights and Flyer had come from, though rumor had it that they came from Seaside Isle, an island in the Glowing Sea, that had been destroyed by Sycowitz. That didn't, however, answer the question on how Knights knew so much about combat, and considering that she had been only twelve when she joined the Freedom Keepers, was even more mysterious.

Another rumor claimed that Knights might have been like Dusk, a former ally of Sycowitz, and learned from his non-robotic subjects. Knekelda, though, didn't believe that Knights could have been a former Repressor, anyone who willingly joined in the war against the Freedom Keepers, she cared too much about people in general, and then there was Flyer. The kitling was practically raised from birth by Knights from what Knekelda could gather. The kit's own parents cast her out, refusing to acknowledge she was theirs.

"Flyer's going to be fine," Knekelda soothed, "she'll wake up in a few days at most. He wound wasn't very deep, and I Healed it."

"That's good," Knights sighed, her eyes suddenly drooping with the exhaustion that Knekelda knew was coming. Light purple eyelids closed over golden eyes, and Knights rested her chin on her chest, fast asleep.

* * *

Robotnik eyed the screen in front of him apprehensively, wondering if he was reading it right. Was the Energy Scan really saying that an Angel Diamond was somewhere in the North?

He didn't like the cold, he much preferred the warmer climates of the South. What was there to do though? Let Sonic and those meddling animals take another Angel Diamond?

Robotnik sighed, rubbing his head. Was there a choice? No, it didn't seem… wait a moment. He leaned closer to the screen as another Energy signature appeared on the screen. It was strange, really. It _looked_ like Chaos Energy, but weaker, like it was repressed. Not to mention that it also looked like it was being concealed….

_But nothing can conceal Chaos Energy, its everywhere… except in this area. Its as if the Chaos Energies have been wiped clean from there,_ Robotnik thought, deeply confused. He shook his head, what could do that? Well, there was only one was to know. Let Sonic and those others get the Northern Angel Diamond, he found something much, much more interesting.

Suddenly, he had a thought. What if… on a whim, Robotnik typed in a search for other areas free of Chaos Energy. And what do you know? He found a total of five areas… one of which being in the Northern area Sonic was heading.

* * *

With Rouge steering the _Sky Fox_, the two interplanetary races headed North, where the Tracker said the closest Angel Diamond was.

The heroes were scattered around the ship, some in their cabins, others up on deck. Tails, Flyer, and Knights were all resting in their cabins, watched over by Sonic and Knekelda, respectively. Sonic watching over Tails, Knekelda going back and forth between the three, making sure nothing was wrong.

Shadow, after a quick check-over from Knekelda, sat up in the crow's nest, keeping a lookout for Eggman, or rogue robots. Rouge steered the ship North, heading to the closest source of Angel Energy. Knuckles paced in his cabin, turning everything over in his head, wondering how they hadn't seen this coming. And something else. When Knights, Sonic and Knekelda had jumped ship to save Tails, Flyer and Shadow, Knuckles had rushed into the captain's cabin, which had been set up where the wheel should have been, to make sure the ship didn't move and to watch the blips dive down and bring up the others.

But what had been strange was the fact that the radar had been changed. Changed to locate Chaos Energy signatures, more specifically, _Chaos Emerald _signatures.

As far as Knuckles knew, Knights was the only person in the cabin after Shadow and the two vulpine dived into the ocean. Why was she looking for Chaos Emeralds?

_There's something not right about her,_ Knuckles thought. _And I don't think it has anything to do with her being a half-breed either. She knows more about Mobius then she lets on, it doesn't take a genius to see that. But why hid that? Knekelda said that Knights taught them Mobian back on Psymoria, and that she learned it from someone…_

_But what if..? No, I'm looking into this too much,_ Knuckles decided, shaking his head. It could just be that Knights learned all this from whoever it was that taught her Mobian to begin with.

* * *

China sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She'd been up all night trying to find those files she remembered reading so long ago.

_Paging China the Cat. Report to Dr. Robotnik's on-board lab._

"Great," China muttered, blowing out a frustrated breath. "Just what I need. Better go see whatever it is the Boss wants."

That said, the black feline left her cabin and headed through the maze of corridors that was Robotnik's mobile underwater base. Arriving at her destination, China strode through the lab, past different robots in various stages of completion. At the back of the lab sat Eggman, pouring over a complex of computer screens, each showing the reading for ten Energy signatures, five of which being very strange.

"What's up Doc?" China asked, looking over the screens.

"I need you to take a legion of robots to these areas and obtain the objects emitting the Energy signatures," Eggman said, not looking up as he waved a hand vaguely at a screen.

"Can I ask why?" China asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I want these objects," Eggman said, still not looking up. "For obvious reasons, once you look at the reading at least. Five of them though, they _conceal_ Chaos Energy. Imagine, China, the power to conceal the power of Chaos! I could keep my goings-on hidden from Sonic and his infuriating friends! They would never know what I am doing!" he laughed, the sound slightly manic.

China raised her eyebrows, though she didn't respond any further then that. On the inside, though, she could feel panic start to rise in her chest. If Eggman got whatever those objects were and managed to conceal his actions from Sonic, then the information she gave the blue hedgehog wouldn't seem a coincidence anymore. Eggman would know that someone was giving his nemesis inside information…

"I'll get right on it, Boss," China said, her voice betraying nothing. "What do you want me to retrieve?"

"These two objects," Eggman said, finally looking up and pointing to a screen. China looked at it and nodded.

"I'll get right on it,."

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN!**

**Eggman has discovered some strange objects that conceal Chaos Energy! What could do that?**

**Hmm, some questions need to be asked. Like what those ten objects are. Where are they? Why is Eggman sending China to get them? Does this chapter prove China's on the side of Good? Or just a really good actor? Are Knuckles' thoughts right? What about the rumors back on Psymoria about Knights? Where exactly are the Angel Diamonds?**

**Will we get any answers in… Chapter Six: "I Thought You Said It Was Broken!"**

**Until our next meeting my fine, furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


	7. I Thought You Said it Was Broken!

**What's shakin' bacon?**

**Huh, I never saw the appeal in that line. And now that I've said it… I still don't.**

**Anyhow, movin' on.**

**Summery: Our heroes have all been safely brought back aboard the **_**Sky Fox**_**, and Knekelda says that they'll all be just fine. But what was Sonic doing in Knights' room? Was he really just thanking her? Is Knights having feelings for him like Knekelda thinks? What happened with China and Eggman? What are they looking for, if it isn't Angel Diamonds? Why did Eggman send China to retrieve two objects? What were they? And why is Rouge screaming at Shadow?**

**What happens now that the two races arrive in the North? Lets see… or will we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Six: "I Thought You Said It Was Broken!"

The whole thing was a mess, that was for sure. First, that weird robot showed up. Second, the robot causes an avalanche. Third, Flyer, Knuckles, and Rouge end up trapped. Forth, Knights goes completely insane.

But wait, I think I'm getting ahead of myself.

To really understand what happened, we better back up to the beginning of today, when Rouge was screaming at Shadow.

* * *

"Why on Mobius didn't you tell me that there was an iceberg right in front of us?" Rouge shouted, glaring at Shadow as the other passengers of the _Sky Fox_ looked on.

"Possibly because I believed your eyes worked and you'd _see_ what was _right in front of you_?" Shadow snapped back, growing more and more annoyed.

"Its _you're _job to look ahead and warn of incoming obstacles!" Rouge snapped back.

Flyer stared tiredly at the two Mobians going head-to-head with each other. She could see both sides, Shadow expected Rouge to see the iceberg, but it _was_ his job, as lookout, to warn of incoming dangers.

She shook her head before turning and heading back up to the control/captain's cabin. Inside, Tails was bent over a hologram of the ship, accessing damage.

"How bad is it?" Tails asked once he noticed Flyer.

"The damage or Rouge and Shadow?" Flyer asked, stepping up beside him.

"Both," he replied, grinning. Smiling herself, Flyer reported that the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been, and the repairs would be easy enough.

"Can't say the same about those two," she added as Rouge's voice reached a high note that was at a frequency that only the two vulpine (and perhaps Knights) could hear. They both winced at the sound. The noise was quickly hushed, however, as Knuckles and Sonic forced the two apart.

"At least they remember last month," Tails muttered, rubbing his head tiredly. Flyer winced again, remembering very well the previous month, the reason that they hadn't been able to finish the _Sky Fox_ on the correct date.

"In any case, one of us will have to stay here to make repairs while the other goes with the others with the Tracker," he continued.

"I can do that. It would be better anyway, with Knights locked up in her room by Knekelda," Flyer offered. It was the most logical choice as well. Knights, after an escape attempt that ended up with her falling head-first into the ocean three days prior, Knekelda had forced the two kitsune to activate the auto-lock on Knights' door so she was forced to rest.

"You sure?" Tails asked, faintly disappointed. In truth, he would have preferred staying on the _Sky Fox_. He had no wish for a repeat four days ago, when he, Flyer, and Shadow had been attacked by the squid-bot. His head was _still_ swimming from lack of air.

Flyer must have heard the note in his voice, as she glanced over him with a critical eye before speaking. "Are you feeling okay Tails? You look a bit pale, maybe you should stay here instead." she said, a slight twinkle in her eyes.

Tails grinned. "I think you're right. I'll stay behind and fix the _Sky Fox_ while you and the others look for the Angel Diamond," he said.

That decided, the two foxes went to work on planning on how to do just that.

* * *

Knuckles followed the others as Flyer lead the way, head bent over the rectangular Tracker that showed the location of the Angel Diamond. After making sure the _Sky Fox _was secure, Flyer, Knekelda, Shadow, Rouge, Sonic, and Knuckles himself, headed off to explore the Northern landscape, leaving Tails and Knights alone on the _Sky Fox_.

Two hours later, the small group was climbing a large mountain made entirely of ice, surround by, guess what? Ice.

Ice. Nothing but ice seemed to be the only thing within miles of the Mobians and Psymorians. They were walking on it, a vast landmass of ice that stretched for miles around.

And somewhere in this cold, bleak world of shiny whiteness, was an Angel Diamond.

So, yeah. Easy enough.

_I'm going to kill Tails later, _Knuckles vowed, now at the front of the group as they followed a path down the _other_ side of the ice mountain, plowing away a path in the snow. _He should have told us we'd be freezing our asses off out here! Then we could have gotten some proper equipment._

Knuckles glanced over his shoulder at the others, checking to see how they were doing, and, for once, wishing male Mobians wore more clothes then gloves and shoes. At least then they would have a little extra covering from this damn snow that kept falling.

Shadow didn't seem all that bothered by it, but then, he was rather fluffy-looking at the moment. His black and red striped fur was bushed against the wind, like everyone else, but the extra fluff from his chest fur might be helping. Or he just ignored it.

Sonic was rubbing his arms, looking more blue then normal from the cold. A guess could be the lack of chest fur, or the fact that he was born on an island, and as a factor, he didn't have a thick coat of fur.

Rouge, having little clothing anyway, looked like she might be having a seizure for all her shuddering. Being a bat, her fur was thin and light, not meant for treks across winter wonderlands. And her lack of, well, _decent_ clothing, was probably coming back and biting her in the tail.

Knekelda seemed fine, her pale red fur barely bushed against the snow. Was Psymoria a cold planet? Knuckles, being an echidna himself, was freezing, his own fur fluffed against the wind. But the female seemed to be fine, so was she used to it? Or, like Shadow might be, just ignoring it all?

Flyer, who was right behind Knuckles to tell him if they needed to change direction, also seemed fine. But then again, she was a _fox_. She naturally had all that thick fur to protect her against the elements. Add into that her twin tails wrapped around her like a shield, and she was probably the most comfortable of the six of them.

"Are you sure we're going the right way kitling?" Knekelda asked, shielding her eyes with her brown gloved hand.

"The Tracker says that the Diamond is just at the base of this mountain," Flyer responded.

"The _base_? Then why, in the name of the Angel, didn't we go _around _this damn thing?" Knekelda demanded.

"Because we _can't_ Knekelda," Flyer said patiently, looking back at her friend. "The Tracker also shows a map of a three-mile radius around us. And according to it, climbing over the mountain is the fastest way to get to the Diamond."

"And why is that?"

"'Cause on either side of the mountain are giant lakes of ice water that would take us three days to cross."

"Lakes? I don't, and didn't, see any lakes when we started climbing this thing," Knuckles grumbled.

"That's because your eyes aren't accustomed to seeing in snowstorms," Flyer told him.

"What, and your's are?" Rouge asked, rolling her eyes.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Flyer informed them.

"You're kidding me," Rouge muttered, astonished. "What are you? An artic fox?"

"Do I look like one?" Flyer rolled her own eyes. "Not as far as I know. But before Knights found me, I lived on an island that was regularly hit with storms, snow, hail, sleet, rain, you name it, we got it."

"How can such a island exist?" Sonic asked.

"How does an island float in the middle of the sky?" Flyer asked back, suddenly sounding defensive. "I don't know. It just does. Come on, the Tracker says that we're almost there."

* * *

Tails stuck out his tongue in concentration. His sky blue eyes narrowed beneath the goggles. With the focus of a cat (or fox in his case) stalking a mouse, Tails waited for just the right moment…

_Ding!_

"Finally!" he said happily, opening the microwave and taking out the bowl of chicken soup inside. The two minutes of waiting had been horrible. It had felt like a lifetime.

Three hours had passed since the others had left in search of the Angel Diamond, and within that time, Tails had managed to fix the _Sky Fox_. The repairs had been even more minor then he had thought. All he had to really do was patch up the hull and fix a few busted circuits. He finished doing that an hour ago.

Now he had given himself the task of checking up on Knights, who had been sleeping most of her time locked in her cabin. He'd decided to take a peace offering with him, something that everyone loved, but not chilidogs.

A hot, steaming bowl of chicken soup.

Happy with his decision, Tails had opened a can of soup, poured it into a bowl, and put it in the microwave.

Currently, though, he was carefully walking down the stairs into the ship's hull, where the eight cabins (one for each of them) were. Finding Knights' door, Tails carefully balanced the tray in one hand, and opened the door with the other.

Knights was asleep, her back turned towards him. Quietly, so not to wake her, Tails set the tray down on the table beside her bed. That done, the vulpine turned and started for the door.

"Nnngh. Stupid king," Knights muttered. Tails froze, wondering if he'd somehow woken her. "Mmm… I told 'ya… leave the cub alone…"

Tails frowned. _Cub? King? Is she… sleep talking?_

"Hmm… Dumb king… nhhhgg… stupid islanders… just a cub… errm, can't help it…" Knights muttered, though she didn't wake up.

Strongly confused, Tails left the room, forgetting to lock the door behind him as he shut it.

* * *

They were just one hundred feet from the mountain's base when it happened.

Shadow, at the back of the group, was climbing down from one frozen boulder to another when his foot slipped on a patch of ice. Losing his balance, the dark hedgehog fell on his backside, and slid right into Sonic, who was in front of him. In turn, the two male hedgehogs slid into Rouge, then Knekelda, then Flyer, and, finally, with the whole lot of them shouting nonsense, right into Knuckles.

Down the Mobian/Psymorian tangle of limbs, bodies, and snow went, like a giant snowball. They bounced off rocks and ice slabs, until dropping off a cliff and falling the last thirty feet into a snowdrift.

"Pluu!"

"Gah!"

"Pheww!"

"A-CHOO!"

Rouge fought her way out of the snowdrift before looking around for the others. They were all fine, just some bruises from rolling fifty plus feet down a mountain.

"Everyone okay?" Rouge called out anyway, just to be sure.

"Fine," Knuckles said, brushing snow off his head.

"I'm good," Sonic answered, freeing one of his legs from the snow bank.

"Humph," Shadow grunted, crossing his arms from his spot above her head on a outcrop of ice.

"We're fine over here," Flyer said, helping Knekelda free from the snow.

"Well that's one way of getting down a mountain," Knekelda grumbled five minutes later when they all made it out of the snowdrift.

"I had no idea Shadow could lose his balance like that," Sonic joked.

"Shut up, Faker," Shadow snapped, glaring at him.

"Shh!" Flyer hissed, her ears twitching to and fro. "I hear something!"

Everyone fell silent, straining their ears to hear whatever-it-was Flyer did. Rouge, being a bat, was the only one that did.

"Sounds like a dying engine," she said.

"Out here?" Knekelda said, gesturing to the vast landscape of ice. "Where?"

"There," Flyer said, pointing at something, her silver eyes wide.

They all walked over to see what she was pointing at. "Oh, that," Knuckles said, staring at the thing.

It was a robot. A large, twenty foot humanoid robot to be exact. The machine was sitting with its back against the mountain, hunched over like it was dead. Lights blinked feebly on its chest, steam rising from its body. This, apparently, was the source of the sound.

"Looks broken," Knekelda commented, squinting at the robot. "The arm's been removed by something."

"So its not a threat?" Flyer asked, both sounding and looking nervous. After the fiasco with the robot squid, they couldn't blame her.

"Shouldn't be," Sonic assured her. "Where's the Diamond?"

"Oh yeah," Flyer looked down at the Tracker, which remarkably wasn't damaged in the roll down the mountain. "The Tracker says that the Diamond is…" she pointed a ways to the right of the robot. "Over there."

"Over there it is."

* * *

_The sun was blue._

_Knights looked up at it, wondering why the sun decided to change colors. It was yellow the other day. And what was with the sky? Why was it green and not blue?_

_The purple comet looked around, feeling perplexed. Everything seemed wrong here. The plants were red, and the water was pink. And she would have sworn that the air was even colored magenta._

"_Where am I?" Knights asked aloud, walking forward. All around her were old, run down ruins, the remains of a small town. "Where is everyone?"_

_Everyone… everyone… everyone…_

_The word echoed back, as if she were in a canyon and not an open field. What? Now she was in a open field, with nothing but the strange red grass for as far as she could see._

_What was going on?_

"_Hello?" Knights called out. "Is anyone here?"_

_Hehehehe!_

_What was that?_

"_Hello?"_

_Hehehehe!_

_Fear started to work its way into Knights' throat. She knew that laugh. And the red grass… she knew that too. The sun and sky and water and air. She knew why it was all so wrong. She knew this place._

_This was where she died._

"_I was wondering when you would visit me again."_

_Knights whipped around, her golden eyes widening when she saw who it was who spoke. She throat closed up, and cold terror filled her being._

"_You didn't think you could come here and not find me did you?" the being asked, long, canine teeth flashing in the blue sunlight._

"_Get away from me," Knights whispered, backing away from the being._

"_But why Knights?" the being's grin was sick, as if it enjoyed Knights' fear. "And its not like I can. You and me… we're BOUND together."_

"_No. I got rid of you once, I can do it again!" Knights said defiantly._

"_Hehehehe! You didn't get rid of me. The Emerald did, Knights. You can NEVER get rid of me," the being laughed, the sound terrible, like nails on a chalkboard. "And then you lost it. Lost it all. Your friend. Your Emerald. Your life. Your HEART."_

"_I still have my heart," Knights said, suddenly angry instead of scared. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have taken Flyer!"_

"_Hehehehe! You think that required heart? You might be right, for once. But not the kind I'm talking about. I'm talking about the heart to LOVE," the being giggled insanely._

"_I can love. I love Flyer, she's my sister," Knights defended. Though who she was defending, she wasn't sure._

"_Family love is nothing. Love is nothing. I WILL come back, Knights. And then, I will show you that your pathetic existence, with its love, and hope, is nothing."_

"_No, I won't let you!"_

"_You'll stop me? How? How when you can't even save your so-called family?"_

"_What do you mean? What have you done? Where's Flyer? What did you do to her? MIDKNIGHT!"_

Knights shot up in bed, a cold sweat covering her skin and shudders racking her body. What was that? Was it a dream? No, it wasn't a dream.

It was a nightmare.

* * *

Knekelda glanced over her shoulder at the broken robot. She didn't have Knights' ability to sense danger, but she'd been fighting in the War long enough to know when something wasn't right.

"This is the place," Flyer announced, stopping in front of a large cavern. "The Angel Diamond's in there."

"Brilliant. How are we suppose to see in there?" Knekelda asked, looking into the dark cave.

"With these flashlights," Flyer explained, pulling three flashlights out of her tool belt. "Never say I don't come prepared."

"Can I say it about Knights then?" Knekelda joked, taking a light from the amused looking Flyer.

"Just as long as she doesn't hear you."

"If you two are done chatting," Shadow snapped, taking the second light as Knuckles took the third.

"Guys," Rouge said, though she was ignored.

"How deep is this thing?" Sonic asked, peering into the darkness.

"Guys," Rouge tried again, went ignored.

"I'd say its just under a mile, one straight path. Shouldn't be that hard to find the Diamond," Flyer said, consulting the Tracker.

"_Guys,_" Rouge said, more urgently. Still, she went unnoticed.

"Does that thing say how far in the Diamond is?" Knuckles asked.

"About half way in," Flyer replied, still peering down at the Tracker.

"_GUYS!_" Rouge shouted, finally grabbing their attention.

"What, Rouge?" Shadow asked, looking annoyed.

"The robot's coming this way!" she answered, pointing behind her. The others looked back as well, and scattered in different directions as a large metal fist slammed down into the snow right where they had been standing seconds before.

"I thought you said it was broken!" Flyer accused as she landed next to Knekelda.

"I thought it was! And how should I know? Do I look like a mechanic to you?" Knekelda shouted back as the robot whizzed and buzzed loudly in frustration.

"Engineer! I'm an Engineer!" Flyer shouted, finally losing it. She'd been trying not to lose her growing temper with her friends, they were on a mission to find the Angel Diamonds after all, but Knekelda calling her a mechanic finally broke her. Turning on her friend, the vixen lounged, silver eyes hard with an anger Knekelda didn't even know she had.

"Whoa!" Knekelda said, leaping aside as Flyer swiped at her with one of her tails, making a deep gash in the snow. "Calm down! Flyer! Flyer!"

But Flyer wasn't listening anymore. She was angry, and she hadn't been angry, truly angry, since her time before Knights found her. Her anger was the second main thing to make her family cast her out. The other was her two tails.

And now that she was angry, Flyer wasn't going to rest until her anger subsided. Or the object of her anger was gone.

* * *

**Dun-dun-DUN!**

**Who would have thought that of sweet, innocent Flyer huh? Who knew she could get so angry? How far this anger take her? What will happen to our Heroes? What was that dream, well, nightmare, Knights had all about? Where's Eggman? And China? Will our Heroes defeat the robot? Or will they be destroyed?**

**Oh, and before you ask, yes. I just **_**had**_** to put in that bit with the iceberg and chest fur. I, personally, don't really see the deal with Shadow's fluffyness, and Sonic's lack of fluffyness, but, hey, if it gets a laugh.**

**Will we get any answers in… Chapter Seven: Diamond Trapped!**

**Until then my furry friends!- JAF logging off!**


	8. Diamond Trapped

**How do you do? Good? Good.**

**Now then, now that that's clear- Welcome back to another chapter of **_**Crossing Through Space: Flyer's Book**_**!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: Really? Great! Well, like I said, I don't really get it, but if it makes you laugh. *shrugs* Anyhow, I'ma glad you understand some of this, 'cause I was startin' to worry nobody would. Oh, and Midknight? Hmm... perhaps. *Grins* Thanks for reviewing!**

**Werewolf99: Umm, can I only use one character? Please? I'm having trouble with writing some later chapters, and only one other OC can fit. Other then that, though, thanks for the review!**

**Summery: When we last left our Heroes, Knights and Tails were the only ones on the **_**Sky Fox**_** as the others left to retrieve the Angel Diamond. Now, in the Northern Lands, a giant robot attacks our fair Heroes in their Quest to get the Angel Diamond. But, now, Flyer has turned against Knekelda in a fit of rage at being, once again, called a mechanic. What will happen now? Will our Heroes survive the coldness of the Northern Lands? Or will they all fall, one by one, to the darkness in their hearts?**

***Shudders* Uh, I don't think I like where this is going… Darkness? Hearts full of it? Maybe I should get back to writing comedy… Oh wait! I forgot! *smacks self* I have comedy in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Diamond Trapped!

Knights stared at the door for a full five minutes. It was too much to hope Knekelda forgot to close it… right?

But was it a good idea to leave her room? They might still be out at sea, and she did _not_ want a repeat of the other day. Falling head-first off a ship wasn't her idea of a good time.

Another five minutes of internal struggle. Then, finally deciding, Knights threw off the covers and headed right for the door.

It was unlocked. What stupid, idiotic, dumb luck was this?

_A good kind, _Knights grinned, fangs flashing. _Well, might as well take advantage of this an see how Flyer and everyone else is._

* * *

They were gone. All of them.

Knights stared at the empty golden-brown room that belonged to Flyer. She wasn't there, or the captain/control cabin. Worry and fear starting to fill her being, the comet raced into the kitchens, perhaps they were eating together?

Nope.

Above deck?

Nada.

Randomly in the empty space beneath the kitchens (which was below the cabins)?

_Nothing._

_Great Chaos, _Knights thought, fear giving way to terror. _Where is everyone? Why are we docked in the Northern Lands? Why isn't anyone on the ship?_

Where the hell was everyone?

* * *

Tails hummed to himself in the engine room, blissfully unaware of Knights' growing insanity mere feet away in the empty room on the other side of the wall.

The clanking and clanging of the metal rolled over him like a river, drowning out all other sounds. Like Knights shouting to an empty room where everyone was.

Or the sound of her feet rushing towards him.

Noticing an screw out of place, Tails bent down to pick it up, screwdriver in hand.

Behind him, completely unnoticed, Knights burst into the room, her golden eyes searching frantically for signs of life. Seeing nothing, she groaned and raced back up the stairs to the cabins, hoping she merely missed them there.

Meanwhile, Tails fixed the lost screw, and stood up, quite happy with his work. Turning, he wondered briefly if he left the door open, before shrugging and leaving the room. Climbing two sets of stairs, Tails headed for the control room, to observe the others' progress on locating the Angel Diamond.

Down below, Knights was ducking under everyone's beds, making sure they weren't hiding from her.

Was this a dream? But she had been sure that she woke up… though wasn't that the way of dreams? You think you're awake, then find out you were sleeping the whole time?

Rubbing her head with her hand, Knights headed up the stairs on onto the deck. Once outside, she glanced around, half hoping for a clue to her friends' whereabouts. As before, there was nothing.

Up in the control cabin, Tails had his back to Knights, who was standing in the middle of the deck, her own back to the glass window that peered into the cabin. If only one of them would turn around…

* * *

Knekelda ducked under one of Flyer's tails, trying to find a way to get out of this and help the others fight the robot currently wrecking half the mountainside.

It was all just ridiculous, honestly. Flyer and Knekelda were about half a mile away from the others, having a rather one-sided battle, while Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow got to fight a giant robot set on killing them.

Lucky schmucks.

_Wham!_

Knekelda went flying backwards as Flyer's twin tails slammed into the side of her head, full force.

_Holy Angel! Why the hell isn't she a Fighter? _Knekelda wondered, her head ringing. She shook her head, hoping to clear the ringing sound from it as Flyer stalked towards her, silver eyes glaring.

Behind the vixen, Shadow sent a volley of Chaos Spears at the robot (who claimed to be called 'the Ultimate King of Reality', but they decided to call him Bob), but the attack merely bounced off the metal chest and shot upwards, lost in the snowy skies.

"I've told you time and time again!" Flyer shouted, her small fist flying at Knekelda, who barely managed to dodge. "I. Am. Not. A. Mechanic!" with each word, she threw a punch at the pale red echidna female.

Most missed, but one caught the Fighter on the jaw and she grimaced.

_That's it. I've had had enough of this._

Fed up with trying not to hurt Flyer, Knekelda flipped to her feet from her position on her back. Quickly taking a fighting stance, she waited for Flyer to come to her.

* * *

Rouge landed next to Knuckles, who didn't seem to be paying much attention to Bob.

"You know, Red, we'd finish this battle a lot sooner if you stopped watching your girlfriend," Rouge drawled, thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm more worried about who needs more help over there," Knuckles said, ignoring the bat's jab and tone.

Rouge frowned, glancing over to make sure that Bob wasn't going away where soon, (he was currently pinned down by a double attack by Sonic and Shadow) she turned her attention to the two fighting Psymorians.

They had been going at it for about three minutes, and just watching them made Rouge feel like she had both run three miles flat-out, and been beaten up by two giant robots.

Knekelda rolled underneath a swipe of Flyer's tails. Coming up behind the young fox, the echidna jumped to her feet and spun around, her foot flying out and knocking Flyer forwards about ten feet. This didn't seem to bother Flyer though, as she leaped to her own feet in a blur of movement, launching herself at Knekelda at a speed that made Rouge blink, and miss the attack that sent Knekelda reeling back.

She could see why Knuckles was worried though. Her first instinct was to fly to the eight-year-old vulpine, but as she watched, she wasn't so sure that Flyer _was_ the one who needed help. Knekelda, though she was now doing quite well against the fox, had refused to fight back at first, and had received quite a few injuries.

Knekelda dodged under another strike of Flyer's tails, throwing a expertly timed uppercut to Flyer's muzzle. The fox went flying. She soared through the air, landing just inside the cave where the Angel Diamond was suppose to be.

She didn't get up.

Without another thought, both Rouge, and Knuckles, rushed towards Flyer's side, unaware of the enraged Bob just behind them.

* * *

Knights paced up and down the _Sky Fox_'s deck, trying, and failing, to calm down her gnawing terror.

There wasn't anyone on the ship. That was a certainty. She checked every nook and cranny of the ship, and found no one.

She glanced up at the window into the control cabin, thinking she heard a sound, but there wasn't anyone there.

_I'm losing it,_ Knights thought, shutting her eyes tightly. _I'm losing it… what was that?_ her attention caught, Knights failed to notice Tails getting up from his painful position on the floor, from when he had fallen over a stray tool from earlier.

Now, you're probably asking what it was that caught Knights' attention right? Well, it just so happened to be that second Squidinator that Eggman mentioned earlier.

It looked just like its counterpart, only a bright red color that clearly stood out against the icy whiteness of the Northern Lands.

Knights, not knowing any of this of course, simply saw a bright red squid-shaped mech. And, to make matters worse, for her at least, she could see her friends' footprints heading in the same direction of the red blob.

With her heart threatening to clog her throat, Knights shot off towards the mech, oblivious to Tails, who finally noticed Knights, calling out her name.

* * *

Shadow swore loudly as Bob slapped him into the side of the ice mountain. The battle had been fought for about an hour, and the sun was starting its decent into the sky.

Shaking his head, Shadow glanced down in time to see Sonic spin-dash Bob into the mountain's base. The robot whirred loudly, apparently annoyed by the attack. With a loud _bang!_ Bob shot a series of missiles in every direction.

Most were dodged by the Mobians and Psymorian (Knekelda, who had joined the battle three minutes prior), but a few exploded above the cavern with the Angel Diamond, Flyer, Rouge, and Knuckles were in.

* * *

Knekelda could only watch in a helpless horror as the avalanche of snow cascaded down on her friend, Rouge, and Knuckles.

* * *

Sonic landed beside Knekelda, his emerald eyes as large as moons with absolute shock as his friends were buried alive, along with Flyer.

* * *

Shadow looked on, carefully schooling his features so that none of the shock he felt showed. He could hardly believe he hadn't seen this coming. Hadn't seen that something was going to go wrong.

After all, that seemed to be all that happened around these Psymorians. Things going wrong.

* * *

Tails flew after Knights as fast as he could, hoping to catch her. But that was like swatting a fly with a swatter with a giant hole in the middle of it.

"Knights! Stop! Knights, its me, Tails! Come on! Slow DOWN!" Tails all-but screamed the last part out, finally catching Knights' attention.

"Tails?" Knights skidded to a stop, causing Tails to fly right by her. Trying to swerve around to get back to Knights, Tails accidentally hit the ground. With a yelp, the fox crashed into the hard ice, sliding and rolling head-over-tails…

Right towards the edge of the icy cold waters of the lake on the left side of the mountain.

* * *

Everything was white, which confused her. If she was alive, as she assumed as she could feel the bitter coldness of the snow and ice on top of her, why was everything white? Shouldn't it be black or something?

Light moved above her, and muffled voices called her name.

"Flyer! Flyer are you okay?"

Flyer opened her mouth, coughing harshly as snow and ice water filled her mouth and nose.

"O-over h…here!" she called weakly. Scuffling sounds came from above, and shadows played across her fading vision. Snow and ice moved and fell away as two pairs of gloved hands dug a hole just in front of her. The smaller of the pairs reached in and grabbed her arms, dragging her up out of the snow as it tried to re-bury her.

"Its okay… its okay, we've got you," Rouge said, her voice quivering as she pulled Flyer in an embrace. The young kitsune shuddered harshly, even her thick fur wasn't enough to shield her from the avalanche's icy coldness.

"Is she hurt?" Knuckles asked, helping the two females down the snowdrift and onto sold ground.

"I don't think so… are you okay, honey?" Rouge asked, looking over Flyer.

"Y-yeah. J-just c-c-cold," she answered, rubbing her arms roughly to warm them up. "I-I'll be okay R-Rouge." she looked around. "W-where a-are we?"

"In the cavern where the Angel Diamond is supposed to be," Knuckles replied, spotting the Tracker and a dropped flashlight nearby. Unsure how they got there, but thankful nonetheless, Knuckles walked over to them and turned the light on.

The white beam bounced off the ice-cave's walls, lighting their path.

"Since we're stuck in here, we might as well get the Diamond," he said. Rouge and Flyer both agreed, hurrying after the male as he started off into the cavern.

* * *

Outside, with the remaining three heroes, Bob was having a real problem. Enraged by the entrapment of their comrades, the three fluffy organics renewed their attack with twice the force.

Bob swung his arms, thrust his fists, and swiped his legs at them to no avail. The three tiny organic beings were just to fast for his rusty joints. The blue one rushed him, knocking a leg out from underneath his bulky body. With a loud bang and a whirr, Bob collapsed into the mountain, where the black one shot a series of spears into the weak spot in his neck. This was followed with a rock being effectively dropped onto his chest by the red one.

With one last whirr and a clank, Bob shut down for the last time.

* * *

Flyer followed Rouge, who was following Knuckles, deeper into the cavern. They had been walking for a good five minutes, and had nothing to show for their work other than wet shoes from the dripping water from the stalactites above and a broken Tracker.

She had finally stopped shuddering, but still shivered every now and then with cold. Glancing around, Flyer wondered if they were a half mile in the cave yet. She hoped so, her feet were getting tired, and the bruises Knekelda gave her were starting to throb.

_I hope Knuckles knows where he's going, _Flyer thought, looking at her battered reflection in the ice. _'Cause I want to find that Diamond and get out of here._

Almost as if her thoughts had summoned it, a streak of purple light suddenly shot out nowhere. Both Rouge and Knuckles let out cries of surprise as the light shot passed them and settled in front of Flyer. For a split second, Flyer wondered how Knights had gotten into the cave, then the light faded some and she realized what it was.

It was the light purple Angel Diamond.

* * *

**Oooh! So they found the purple Diamond! How many is that? And, uh, which ones?**

***Light Red- nope.**

***Light Green- nope.**

***Light Blue- check!**

***Light Purple- check!**

***Light Yellow- check!**

***Light Orange- nope.**

***Light Indigo- nope.**

**Okay, so they have three out of seven. And we're still missin' the red, green, orange, and indigo colors. Brilliant. Great. Awesome.**

**Anyway, so Flyer, Knuckles, and Rouge are trapped in an ice cave! Bob the robot is destroyed (sorry Bob), and Knights loses her mind. Wow. What a chapter. Though I have to admit, I really liked thinking and writing the part 'bout Knights and Tails always missin' each other! I thought it was hilarious!**

**What about you guys and gals? What did you think? Another question…**

**What's goin' on in… Chapter Eight: "I Made A Promise!"**

**Lets find out next time my furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


	9. I Made a Promise!

**Howdy everybody! How y'all doing? Good? That's good! Yeah, everything's good…**

***Shakes head* Urgh, I really need to get out of the house more. I think I'ma starting to lose it a little.**

**Anyhow, movin' on.**

**Summery: Our fearless heroes have found the third Angel Diamond, and a robot that goes by 'the Ultimate King of Reality', though they call him Bob. Now, Bob has been destroyed by Knekelda, Sonic and Shadow after he buried Flyer, Rouge and Knuckles alive! Thankfully, they're not dead. Or dying. But they **_**have**_** found the purple Angel Diamond! Back on the **_**Sky Fox**_**, however, Knights leaves her cabin to find the ship (seemingly) empty and sees the Squidinator II. Thinking her friends might need her help, she runs after the mech, with Tails (who finally noticed her) flying behind her! But now, Tails is about to fall to his death, and Knuckles, Rouge, and Flyer are still trapped. How are the Sonic gang and Knights crew going to fix this one?**

**Hmm, that's a good question. Let's see how they work this out, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, just my imagination. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: "I Made A Promise!"

It was so easy, it was insulting.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Knuckles said, staring at the glowing purple Angel Diamond in Flyer's hands. "After everything we went though to get the first two, all it took was Flyer wishing for this one to get it?"

"Funny thing about the Angel Diamonds," Flyer said, putting the Diamond in her tool belt as she spoke. "They each have different personalities. And this one just so happens to like me for some reason."

"Good for you. But, how do we get out of here?" Rouge asked as they made their way back from where they came.

"Maybe we can dig our way out?" Flyer suggested.

"Yeah? With what?" Rouge asked.

"Our hands, Rouge," Knuckles replied before Flyer could.

"What? And break a nail? Rouge said in outrage, clearly not liking the idea of digging with her hands, or breaking her nails. Both Knuckles and Flyer sighed quietly behind her as she marched ahead of them. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Knekelda, you have to calm down," Sonic told the only female among them ('them' being Shadow and himself).

"Don't you tell me to calm down, hedgehog," Knekelda snapped, stopping in her frantic shoveling of snow long enough to glare at him. "If Tails was in there, I _know_ you'd be doing the same."

"Yes, but since he's _not_, I can think clearly," Sonic said, not bothering to try and argue that logic with her. "Look, we'll get them out a lot faster if you'd calm down first. Then more snow wouldn't be taking the place of the snow you're so helpfully throwing over us."

Knekelda growled, backing away from the snow pile that seemed to be growing instead of shrinking. She hated to admit it, but Sonic was right. If she didn't calm down, they'd never get Flyer out. And if she didn't get Flyer out… well, she rather _not_ get turned into the echidna pancake Knights would surely turn her into.

She turned to face the two males, and forced herself to stop from smirking when she saw them. Sonic had been right about that too. She _had_ thrown snow all over them. They looked like walking snow-hedgehogs.

"Thank you. Now that that's covered," Sonic said, shaking the snow out of his fur. Shadow merely stood there, arms crossed as more snow fell on him. "We can now get rid of the snow. Knekelda, if you'd help by moving some boulders or something to block the snow from falling, Shadow and I can start digging."

It wasn't a bad plan, and Knekelda could use the hard labor as a way of venting her frustration, which had grown as she tried (and failed) to free the others. Standing above the two hedgehogs (and the cave), Knekelda got to work. As she did, her mind wandered.

_Stupid mech, burying Flyer alive,_ Knekelda thought huffily. _Why do I have to do this? I'd be so much easier to just grab Knights and make her dig a tunnel under the snow. Or rush through it. But, no. I made a promise, and I have to keep it._

* * *

_Flashback- Just Before Leaving the _Sky Fox

_Knekelda padded down the hall to Knights' cabin. She had to check on Knights one last time before she left, just to make sure the hedgehog was in her right mind and didn't do something stupid. Oh, and to make sure the door was locked._

_Knocking three times as she opened the door, Knekelda stepped into Knights' blue cabin. If blue hadn't been Knights' favorite color since before Knekelda had met her, the echidna would have taken a brush and repainted the cabin._

"_Knights? You awake?" Knekelda asked, pushing aside ideas of Knights' cabin being a nice peach color. Or maybe black. Knights wasn't a fan of black._

"_Unfortunately," came the slightly muffled reply from beneath the sheets. Movement from beneath the covers, and Knights popped her head out, half glaring at Knekelda from beneath glazed eyes. "Is there a reason you're storming my cabin?" she asked._

"_I'm not storming your cabin, Knights," Knekelda snapped, then taking a breath. No reason to make Knights anymore upset then she probably would be. "I just came to check on you before me, Flyer, Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, and Shadow leave to look for the Angel Diamond."_

"_How kind of you," Knights grumbled, not sounding much like herself. Then again, she never did when she wasn't feeling well. "If that's all…" she rolled over._

_Knekelda waited a beat, letting her words sink into Knights' brain. Three seconds later, Knights shot up and whipped around to stare at her friend with a loud "What?" escaping her throat._

"_I said everyone but Tails and yourself is going to go looking for the Angel Diamond," Knekelda said calmly, not using the same words as before._

"_Yes, but _why_? Why do you need all those people in a desolate, freezing cold landscape? The Diamond will all but going to screaming out where it is with its glow. Why do you need to take Flyer?" Knights said, revealing her real reason for arguing._

"_Because we need someone we can read that damn Tracker she and Tails made," Knekelda reasoned._

"_Then take Tails," Knights said, "Flyer's hurt."_

"_So is Tails," Knekelda told her._

"_Crap. Then learn to use the Tracker!"_

"_We don't have that kind of time, Knights. We already wasted a month building this damn ship-"_

"_Then go yell at Robotnik, or Eggman, or whatever the Chaos his name is! It was his fault after all."_

"_Yes, yes, I _know_. But we need to get the seven Diamonds now, before anything bad happens to Psymoria."_

"_You're acting like you expect the place to be in ruins when we get back."_

"_We don't know the time difference from our planet to this one," Knekelda said, wondering why Knights flinched when she said 'our planet'. "In the two months that we've been here, _two years_ could have passed by!"_

"_Yeah, or two minutes. Heck, even two seconds! Look, what's the worst that could happen? They blow up the planet?" Knights snorted, sounding more like Dusk or Knekelda then herself. "You're just being paranoid, Knekelda."_

"_Me? I'm not the one wanting to hold Flyer hostage in her room because of a scratch!"_

"_You seem fine with doing the same to me."_

"_Because I can't heal trauma, which you somehow managed to give yourself, and a rather big one at that, in a _nearly empty room_!"_

"_Jeez, no need to shout. My hearing is just fine 'ya know," Knights grumbled, her ears falling against her head._

"_Look, I just came in here to tell you so you don't freak-"_

"_Don't say that word!"_

"_-sheesh, sorry. How about _go nuts_?" Knekelda rolled her eyes. Knights really needed to get over that incident five years ago (Psymorian time)._

"_Better, but I won't," Knights said, rolling her eyes. She paused. "But, if you're takin' Flyer, can you promise me something?"_

"_What?" Knekelda asked, wary._

"_Can you promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep her safe?"_

_Now Knekelda paused, mulling this over. That shouldn't be to hard, Flyer wasn't the type to just run off and do her own thing. But, then again, she attracted trouble like a magnet._

_But what could happen out in the middle of nowhere this far north?_

"_I promise, Knights."_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Knuckles!"

Sonic's voice snapped Knekelda out of her thoughts. Turning her attention to the two hedgehogs below, Knekelda saw that they had dug through the snow, and that Knuckles was with them.

"Sonic, Shadow," the male echidna said, nodding to Knekelda as she jumped down beside them. Behind him, Flyer and Rouge crawled out of cave, snow covering them.

"You guys okay?" Sonic asked at the same time Shadow asked; "Did you find the Diamond?"

"Yes and yes," Flyer said cheerfully, much to Knekelda's relief. She'd rather not repeat their brawl. Reaching into her tool belt, she pulled out the purple Diamond.

"It would be," Knekelda said, staring at the jewel.

"I take it you know what it does?" Knuckles said.

"If you mean Flyer wished for the Diamond and it sped over to her like a loyal dog, then yes. I know what it does," Knekelda said, glaring at the smirking fox. "Lets get out of here. I have to make sure Knights is still sane."

With that, Knekelda turned and started the climb up and over the mountain once again. The others hurried to follow her, all thinking of nothing but their beds and getting warm.

But would you believe me if I told you that just under a mile away, Knights and Tails were fighting for their lives? Though, we'll save that story for later.

* * *

**Hohoho! So, who's sees the irony in this chapter? Anyone? And who can see the hint I so cleverly put in here?**

**Anyhow- Flyer, Rouge, and Knuckles are free! And everyone heads on back to the **_**Sky Fox**_**, blissfully unaware if Knights' momentary insanity, and Tails' risk of death on the other side of the mountain!**

**But, what did I mean when I said Knights and Tails are fighin' for their lives? What happened to the Squidinator II? Will Knights save Tails from a watery grave?**

**Will we find out in… Chapter Nine: To The Ship!**

**Lets find out next time my furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


	10. To the Ship!

**Hey y'all! I have some bad news… I won't be updating for a while. *Waves hands around* I know, I know. Y'all are all upset because I won't be updatin' every week or so.**

**I'ma really sorry y'all, but I'ma having a rough patch of Writer's Block. Its really messin' up my writin' and I can't focus long enough to finish a chapter, let alone the story.**

**Now, don't get any ideas about my leavin'! I won't be gone forever! I will not give up on my story! Or stories, as I have many, many ideas to keep goin' on! Of course, they'll all have our new, favorite OC characters: Knights, Knekelda, Flyer, and China!**

… **Okay, so maybe they ain't yer favorite, but a gal can dream! Anyhow, so, until further notice, I, JAF, will not be postin' anything new, so I decided that I'ma goin' to give y'all a miniature goin' away present! Two, really. This chapter, and a new, special one-shot story!**

**The story is called… well, yer goin' to have'ta look it up. *Eyes gleam mischievously***

**So… moving on.**

**Summery: Flyer, Rouge, and Knuckles have been freed of their ice prison, **_**and**_** retrieved the purple Angel Diamond at the same time! Finally, things are starting to look up for our heroes. But what happened to Tails and Knights? Did Tails fall to a watery grave? Or did Knights save him? And what's this about them fighting for their lives?**

**It seems not everything's peachy in the Northern Lands. Will Tails and Knights survive the icy frost? Lets find out!**

**Disclaimer: I, JAF, do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. I own only my OC characters, plot, storyline, and my imagination. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: To the Ship!

Tails scrabbled on the ice, trying to find a grip. But it was useless. The ice was to smooth, to slick. To _sleek_. His gloved hands could do nothing for him, nor could his waving namesakes, thrashing around like they had minds of their own.

"Help me!" Tails called out to Knights, the only other person their that could possibly hear him.

Knights, who was staring in horror (she didn't normally freeze like this, but she was still recovering from her moment of insanity), shook herself like a dog (or wolf, in her case), before spurring into action. She shot forward, mindful of the slick ice, and lack of traction. If she wasn't careful, she would be in the same position as Tails.

"Hold on Tails!" Knights called as she ran. Tails opened his mouth to respond, but something stopped him. Something like a giant killer robot suddenly exploding into existence from beneath the ice a mere twenty feet in front of him. "Whoa!" Knights said, throwing her weight back and spreading her arms out to keep her balance as she skidded on the ice, trying to stop before she ran into the robot. It didn't work.

_Swaa-CLANG!_

Tails winced at the sound of Knights' unwilling ram into the squid-bot's body. The metal rang hollowly, and he could hear Knights mutter something in a language he didn't know.

"_Scree!_" the robot shrieked, lashing out its arms against Knights, who was still leaning against its body.

"Dumb mech!" Knights' voice shouted out as Tails slid closer to the freezing cold lake. Tails struggled to regain his balance, but it seemed that no matter what he did, it only sped up his journey. He could only watch Knights' battle and wait, vulnerable and helpless, as he slid to his doom.

* * *

Knights was _not_ in the mood to deal with this mech keeping her from rescuing Tails. First she has that nightmare; then she goes temporarily insane (yeah, she admits it); now this crazed mech was trying to keep her from her friend!

Letting out a low growl that sounded very wolfish, Knights leaped straight up as the mechanical tentacles tried to grab her.

All the anger, fear, horror, terror, rage, frustration, and even the annoyance, bubbled to the surface. Normally, the young hedgehog would force these emotions down, refusing to let even a hint of them to show in her eyes or body language. But right now? Right now, Tails was in danger, because of her! And, he couldn't see her. He was behind the mech, and, therefore, unable to see her fight.

_Just as well,_ Knights thought, flipping over another tentacle and landing gracefully on the ice without slipping. _I don't think the cub would sleep easy for weeks if he did._

With that in mind, Knights made one last glance to make sure no one was watching, and let go of her emotions.

* * *

What happened next, Tails wasn't sure. One second, the robot was flailing its tentacles around, trying to attack Knights, the next, it was shrieking and being beat back by something.

Something dark.

Tails couldn't make out what it was, but he was sure it wasn't Knights. Knights was light purple, with her ears, tail, bangs, and quills tipped darker purple. Whatever was attacking the squid-bot was a blackish color, with streaks of red. If he didn't know better, Tails would have thought it was Shadow.

The squid-bot screeched, then ducked down into the hole it had made and disappeared. But before Tails could sigh with relief, something cold touched his tails. Horror gripped Tails as he realized what it was.

It was the ice water.

"KNIGHTS!" Tails shrieked, his voice high with fear. A streak of purple color flashed towards him. Tails' scrambling increased as his tails dunked into the water, soaking him to the skin instantly. His legs soon followed, then his lower half… Tails gripped the ice for all his worth, but the water was now to his shoulders. "_KNIGHTS!_"

Where was she?

* * *

The being watched out of the corner of its eye at the fox cub. It was scrabbling against the slick ice, vainly trying to stop itself from falling into the water.

"KNIGHTS!" the fox screeched, panic flickering across its face. It struggled as more of its body slid beneath the waves.

_Tails!_ another voice cried out, though the fox didn't seem to hear. It clawed at the ice, its shoulders disappearing.

The being did not care about the fox. All it wanted was to finish its battle. But the Living Metal had fled, and was somewhere in the cold waters. It wrinkled its nose at the thought of diving into the liquid.

"_KNIGHTS!_"

The kitsune's cry was desperate, panicked… terrified. The being smiled, closing its eyes and relishing the sound.

Then something slammed into its gut.

Gasping for breath, the being watched with rage filled eyes as the purple hedgehog that attacked it raced to the fox's rescue, reaching her hand out to grab it.

The being smirked as the water bubbled behind the kitsune. Soon it would get to finish its battle with the Living Metal.

* * *

This _so_ wasn't her day.

Knights swore in every language she knew Tails wouldn't understand (she didn't want to be the one explaining to Sonic where he learned such words). Why was it that _she_ always ended up with the persistent, stubborn, and most dangerous mechs?

The half-hedgehog watched, her golden eyes narrow, as the squid-mech lifted Tails high out of her reach. The squid screeched, glaring at Knights with hate-filled eyes. Well, eye. The other one was completely destroyed.

Above her head, Tails thrashed vainly, but his struggles quickly grew weak as the cold, frosted air froze his wet fur. Growling again, Knights darted back and forth as the squid tried to slap her with the arms not constricting Tails.

_Hold on Tails, _Knights thought, looking for an opening to attack without hurting the cub. _I'll save you. I promise._

* * *

This was the end, he knew it. His life would end in a cold, watery grave known as an ice lake in the middle of nowhere.

Well, _technically_, it was the southern tip of the Northern Lands beside the ice mountain. But that didn't really matter now did it?

After all, Miles 'Tails' Prower was about to be dragged to his death by a giant squid robot.

"Hold on Tails!"

Well, he _would_ have been if Knights hadn't been there. The purple hedgehog spin-dashed the arms holding Tails, forcing the 'bot to release him with an echoing screech of fury.

Now free, Tails spun his namesakes as fast as possible to escape as soon as he got to his feet and took to the sky. Making sure to stay well out of the squid-bot's reach, Tails flew as far as he dared, his frozen fur dragging him down. Landing, Tails collapsed in a heaving mass of shivering, wet fox.

Behind him, Knights moved in a blur of purple light around the robot, somehow managing to tie its own arms around it. Leaping off its head, Knights spun around in mid-air and used the homing attack smack-dab in the middle of its forehead. The robot shrieked, then collapsed in a heap of sparks and metal.

"Tails? Tails where are you?" Knights called, landing in front of the fallen robot.

"Over here, Knights!" Tails called, then grimaced. He could feel the bruises forming on his skin. And man, did it _hurt_!

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes concerned and hands gentle as she looked over his arms.

"I'm okay, Knights. Really, I am," Tails lied, forcing himself not to wince as her hand brushed a nasty bruise. Knights gave him a knowing look, clearly unconvinced. Tails was about to say something else, in an attempt to convince her he was fine, when she let go of his arms and stepped back.

Blinking in surprise, Tails looked up at the female hedgehog, who nodded and gestured for him to lead the way back to the ship. Though no words were spoken, Tails immediately understood what she was saying. She was telling him she trusted his judgment and understanding of his own strength.

Surprised, and deeply touched, at Knights' faith in him, Tails felt a real spark of friendship towards the half-wolf. Don't get idea that Tails hadn't liked her before- he had! Tails was to kind to _not_ like the cheerful and sometimes snarky female hedgehog. But if he was honest, out of the three Psymorians, Tails felt closest to Flyer, who shared much more in common with himself.

Right at that moment, though, as the cold wind bit into his fur and caused him to shiver, Tails thought that perhaps Flyer wasn't the only one that he could look to as a friend.

Knights shook out her fur and quills, her wolf side showing as snow flew everywhere and Tails raised his arms up to defend against the white crystals. "We had better get to the ship before the others. I'd rather _not_ arrive to Knekelda's yelling at me that I shouldn't have left the ship," Knights said.

"Which you shouldn't have," Tails said, turning and heading towards the _Sky Fox_.

"I know that, but she doesn't have to know I left does she?" Knights asked, giving Tails a mischievous wink.

They walked back in comfortable silence, though they _were_ surprised to see that they were at least two miles from the ship. So on they plowed, Knights moving ahead of Tails as the snow grew, now becoming a miniature blizzard to shield him from the worst of it.

It was when they could just make out the vague outline of the _Sky Fox _that Tails remembered the strange shape and flashes of light that had attacked the Squidinator II.

"Hey, Knights?" he called. She turned her head to look at him, her hands up to keep the snow and ice out of her eyes.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What was that thing that attacked the squid-bot?"

Knights didn't answer for a moment, though she never turned her head away from him. He could see the thoughts swimming around in her golden orbs, as if she were trying to decide on a suitable answer.

"Nothing, Tails. Just me," she said finally.

"No, it wasn't," Tails said, wondering why she was lying. "It was blackish and red, kind of like Shadow. You're light purple."

"Like I said, it was nothing, just me. You must have imagined that I looked different, that's all," Knights repeated. She looked uneasy. "But… say there _was_ something else there. Were you afraid of it? Did you see what it was?"

"Not really, just the color. And… no, I wasn't afraid. Why? Should I have been?" he asked, looking surprised. Knights gazed at him intently for a moment before shaking her head.

"No… no, its good you're not afraid… lets just forget I said anything, okay?"

"Okay," Tails said, feeling confused. Why did Knights look so uneasy? Had she seen something? Something that spooked her? And why did she want to know if he had been afraid?

_What's going on?_ Tails wondered, following the comet through the snowstorm. _Is something wrong? Does she know something we don't?_

Then a thought struck Tails so suddenly and fiercely, that he nearly stumbled.

_Could it be… could it that _Knights_ was that thing I saw?_

* * *

**Ba-ba-BUM!**

**Sooo, my furry friends, what did you think of Chapter Nine? Love the no mentioning of anyone but Tails and Knights? Any guesses on who's going to get to the ship first? Or what will happen when they do? And what was that thing Knights apparently attacked? And Tails' suspicion that Knights might be something she's not?**

**Wait- when did I say **_**that**_**? Hmm… something to think about huh?**

**Well, my friends, will we get any answers in… Chapter Ten: Vacation Anyone?**

**But, before that, I must say one last goodbye- so, goodbye!**

**Until our next meeting my furry friends!- JAF logging out!**


End file.
